Clair de Luna
by Black Raider
Summary: What's a mother to do when her daughter, her precious child, is taken away? The Smurfs are about to find out with little Luna Smurfette II becomes the target for a deadly enemy. And though they fight to protect her, their efforts are in vain. Post first Smurfs movie
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The starry night sky and full moon made for a peaceful night in the Smurf Village. The owls called softly in the trees as every other animal in the forest slept soundly. Bats screeched as they searched for their lunch. Nosmurf could stay awake that night, all of them exhausted from a long day of work and play. Even Dreamy Smurf, an insomniac at times, snuggled in his bed with the covers pulled up to his nose.

But someone did not sleep. They were too preoccupied with sneaking around the village.

The shadow moved slowly, carefully, to not wake the sleeping form in the bed he walked past. The form in the bed slept peacefully, unaware of the intruder in her home. The shadow continued to move, creeping closer and closer to the crib in the corner that Handy Smurf made. The specially made bedding, made by Tailor Smurf himself and stuffed with wool Wooly Smurf retrieved, made the crib's occupant sleep just as soundly as the rest of the Smurfs. The shadow looked to make sure the form in the bed continued to sleep before moving to the crib. He moved for the occupant of the crib, his hands getting closer and closer and closer…..

"Gutsy."

Gutsy cringed at his mate's voice.

Archer still lay in bed, her eyes closed, but she had that tone in her voice that would halt a stampede. "If you wake up our baby one more time tonight I'll kill you."

"Aw, c'mon lass." Gutsy whispered as he leaned over Luna's crib. "She's so precious! And I'm just look—" He jumped a little when Luna started complaining and whining.

Archer sighed and sat up in the bed. She raised an eyebrow at her mate. "Gutsy Smurf…"

Gutsy quickly picked up Luna and started bouncing her, softly singing her favorite lullaby. When she calmed down, he smiled and moved back to the bed, sitting beside Archer with Luna still in his arms. "No worries, lass. She's fine." To prove a point, Lung giggled and reached up to bop her father's nose with her tiny fist. "See? She's tough, like her dad."

Archer laughed softly and ruffled her daughter's black-streaked, auburn hair. "She's her parents' child."

Gutsy gave her daughter a soft squeeze as he gently lulled her to sleep, resting the baby in her crib. He took a minute to observe her features: blue skin the color of the summer sky, her father's bright, rusty auburn hair streaked with midnight black, and her sapphire eyes, one tinged with lavender and the other tinged with silver. Gutsy continued to sing softly until Luna slept once more. He moved back to Archer and pulled the covers over the two of them.

"Gutsy?"

"Hmm?"

"You get out of this bed again before dawn and you'll be dead before breakfast."

"Aye, lassie. I won' get outta bed. Besides, it's much smurfier here."

Archer raised an eyebrow and, with her eyes still closed, shoved Gutsy off the bed. "It is now."

* * *

"Good morning, my little Smurfs!" Papa called as he entered the dining hall.

"Good morning, Papa Smurf!" the Smurfs called cheerfully.

Papa smiled at the happy setting in the dining hall, moving to his seat at the table. Archer already sat in the seat beside him, cradling Luna in her arms. Luna dressed in a white, short-sleeved, footless onesie with blue polka dots, babbling away. Papa smiled and tickled Luna's stomach, making her giggle uncontrollably.

"Well, aren't we energetic today?" Papa laughed.

"Which is a surprise, considering her papa wouldn't stop smurfing her awake every five minutes." Archer rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Gutsy whined teasingly as he approached, bottle in hand. "_You _try stayin' asleep with such a cute smurflin' in yer home."

Archer rolled her eyes again and handed Luna to Gutsy for feeding. "Luna wouldn't have woken up if you weren't bothering her."

Gutsy chuckled. "I was just bein' her father."

Archer sighed and shook her head. But she still smiled. "Ah, the joys of being a first-time father."

"Well, ever since Baby, we haven't had very many new Smurfs." Papa noted. "Imagine how everyone else feels."

"Dat's true, lass." Gutsy nodded as he burped Luna. "Baby's turnin' 5 soon. He's not going to be a baby fer much longer." Archer thought for a moment before nodding in understanding and agreement.

"Well, we do have some work to do on the dam and the new mushrooms today." Papa noted. "But perhaps you two could smurfsit Baby while you take care of Luna?"

"Papa, please." Archer sighed. "We have a baby; we didn't smurf our backs to the point where we can't work."

"Archer, Luna is only a month old." Papa reasoned. "We just recently returned from Patrick and Grace's home of New York. You two need time with your child and to relax. We've all smurfed through a lot. Smurfette, Grouchy, Brainy, Smartette, and Clumsy are also taking a little break."

"I thought we were done with building?" Gutsy said.

"We are." Papa nodded. "Some of the Smurfs need some help moving in."

"We can help." Archer assured. "And I have patrol."

Papa shook his head and smiled. "Archer and Gutsy Smurf, I am ordering you both to take the day off. Clumsy had a wonderful idea to smurf on a picnic in the forest. You should join him and the others."

Archer and Gutsy shared a look before finally agreeing. Papa nodded in satisfaction and cleared his place from the table. "Well, I suppose we should go find the others."

"Hey guys!" Clumsy greeted warmly as he passed them.

"Or dey can find us." Gutsy laughed.

"You coming on our picnic with us later?" Clumsy asked.

"If we may." Archer nodded.

"Sure!" Clumsy nodded happily. "Bring Luna too! Brainy, Smurfette, Grouchy, and Smartette are gonna be there!" He hurried off, a large picnic basket in his hands and tripping a little as he did.

"He certainly hasn't changed since his moment of heroism." Archer laughed.

"Aye." Gutsy nodded. "He still be a klutz."

Archer smiled. "If I may, can I ask you a favor?"

"Ye want ta go on patrol at least once today and ye want me ta take care of Luna." Gutsy guessed.

"Think you can handle it?" Archer asked.

"Please." Gutsy scoffed.

"Don't 'please' me." Archer said as she stood. "You haven't been alone with Luna in the month she's been here. Can you smurf an eye on her while I'm on the other side of the village?"

"Go on, lassie." Gutsy encouraged. "I'll be fine."

"Don't you dump her on one of her uncles." Archer ordered as she walked off.

"Aw, smurf!" Gutsy groaned.

Archer laughed to herself as she jogged off, hurrying through the village and waving to the Smurfs she passed. She let the sun warm her face and the wind blow through her hair as she ran up the ropes of the bridge and up to the highest pole. She looked around, taking in a deep breath of the fresh air. She loved the smell of the sweet wind in the trees and the feeling of the warm sun on her skin. She didn't get to do it as often as she'd like with Luna around, but she knew all that time spent with her daughter was worth it. She loved having her baby in her arms. It reminded her of her time with Stormy. She only wished Gutsy would spend more time alone with Luna. Then again, every time Archer left Luna and Gutsy alone together, they seemed to smurf themselves into trouble.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Runaway smurfberry wagon!"

"Runaway Smurf baby!"

Archer sighed. "Oh not again." She leaped down from her perch and down to solid ground, taking off across the village and towards the wagon barreling down the dirt paved roads. Gutsy, Farmer, and Passive-Aggressive Smurf followed, but the wagon was far ahead of them. Archer spotted Luna in the wagon, giggling and clapping her hands in glee. Archer skidded to a halt in front of the wagon, stopping it with her foot and catching Luna when she flew out. Farmer, Gutsy, and Passive-Aggressive stopped suddenly, gulping simultaneously at the look Archer gave them.

"Uh oh." Luna giggled.

Archer raised an eyebrow. "Do I even need to?"

"We got it." Passive-Aggressive droned. He smacked Farmer upside the head, who smacked Gutsy upside the head, who smacked Passive-Aggressive upside the head. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to mess with Brainy." He turned and hurried off, anxious to get away from Archer before she became truly angry.

Archer turned to Gutsy and Farmer. "So, instead of smurfing her off to one of her uncles, you put her in a runaway cart."

"Lassie, it wasn't like dat." Gutsy protested.

"It was mai fault." Farmer said hurriedly. "Ah wasn't watchin' mai cart an' it smurfed off withou' meh."

Archer narrowed her eyes. "All right. Just this once, I'm going to believe you." She cuddled Luna close with a smile on her face. "I'll see you later, Guts?"

"At de picnic, lass." Gutsy nodded with a smile. Archer smiled sincerely and walked off, still cuddling Luna. Gutsy sighed in exhaustion. "Oh smurf…"

"Somethin' wrong, Guts?" Farmer asked.

"I don' know if I kin do dis." Gutsy groaned. "I mus' be de worst Papa in history."

"C'mon, Guts!" Farmer slapped his brother good-heartedly on the back. "Yer a good Pa. Ah know ya are."

"I'm not!" Gutsy insisted. "What kind of Papa puts deir kid onta a runaway wagon?"

"So ya smurfed a few mistakes." Farmer shrugged. "All Pa's do. Even Pa Smurf goofs once in a while. Jus' learn from yer mistakes."

Gutsy held his head in his hands. "I want ta be a good father."

"You will be." Farmer assured. "Ah know it."

"Ye really think so?" Gutsy smiled softly.

"Ah would bet mai life on it." Farmer said firmly.

* * *

Gutsy rounded the corner and found Clumsy, Grouchy, Brainy, Smartette, Smurfette, Archer, and Luna on a picnic blanket, nestled right below an oak tree. Even Papa sat with them, laughing and talking with his children and grandchild. Gutsy smiled as he approached, sitting down beside Archer and Luna.

"So, about how much longer until the new mushrooms are done?" Smurfette asked Papa.

"Handy says they're about finished. I'd give it another few days." Papa explained.

"Good." Brainy sighed. "I'm tired of Clumsy smurfing in my mushroom."

"I think it's nice having Clumsy around." Smartette shrugged. "Even if he _is…_.well, Clumsy."

Archer laughed. "Well, I must say Handy's really outsmurfed himself. All these new and smurfy mushrooms, the statue, even the new carriages are so wonderful."

"You know what the best part is?" Grouchy took a swig of smurfberry juice. "Gargamel ain't here to ruin it all."

"Grouchy, that's not very smurfy." Smurfette said. "I for one feel sorry for Gargamel. He's stuck in Grace and Patrick's world with no way to smurf home."

"How can ye feel sorry fer someone like Gargamel?" Gutsy asked.

"Well, think about how we felt when we were away from home and not able to sleep in our smurfy beds." Smurfette noted. Everyone fell silent, unable to argue with that.

Archer sighed, leaning her head back to let the sun cast a warm glow on her face. "Moving on from Gargamel, I must say this is quite a day."

"Archer's right." Clumsy nodded. "Good weather, good food, and we're all together as a family! What could be better?"

"You know every time someone smurfs that question something bad happens." Archer pointed out.

"That's just a silly superstition." Brainy waved her off. "There is no way anything could go wrong today!"

"Yee-ow!"

Everysmurf froze, their eyes widening in shock.

"Scratch that." Smartette gulped.

"Stay here and stay quiet." Archer ordered quietly. She handed Luna to Smurfette and drew an arrow, loading it into her bow. She slowly rose from the blanket, venturing close to the bushes the sound came from. Papa and Gutsy followed her. The three of them journeyed inside the bushes and Gutsy gently pulled aside some branches so they could look out the other side. They stayed in the shadows as they scanned the forest, searching for the source of the outburst.

"Where did they go?" Archer whispered.

Suddenly, three figures crashed through the brush, landing only a few feet from the three blue beings in the shrubbery. Archer pulled back her bowstring, but Papa stopped her. They crouched low to the ground, watching the three Wartmongers rise and brush themselves off.

"I told you to watch where you step!" the first one grumbled.

"That root came outta nowhere!" the second snapped.

"Would you two shut up!" the third shouted. "We gotta find that kid!"

"I just don't understand why _we _gotta do it!" the second complained.

"It's not just us." The first reminded him. "They say he's employed the whole forest in finding her!"

"More like _enslaved _the whole forest!" the third growled. "Not only has he captured Lord Bellrush, but he's got the queen of the pussywillow pixies and the Laconia the wood elf who makes the flowers grow! Some say he even has Mother Nature, and he won't release her until he has what he wants!"

"That's just a rumor." The first insisted. "Mother Nature is too powerful."

"So is Balthazar." The third one pointed out. "He wants this Smurf baby so badly he's willing to do anything!"

Papa, Archer, and Gutsy stared after the wartmongers as they disappeared. "Balthazar is after Baby?" Papa breathed. "Strange…."

"It can't be Baby." Gutsy said. "Baby's a boy. Dey said 'her'."

Archer's eyes widened. "Luna." She turned and took off for the picnic blanket. Gutsy and Papa followed close behind, but all three of them skidded to a halt when they found the empty picnic blanket.

"Smurfs!" Papa called. "Smurfs! Where are you?"

"In here, Papa!" Clumsy's voice responded. Papa turned to see Clumsy's head fearfully peering out a hole in the tree trunk, nestled amongst the roots. Papa, Archer, and Gutsy hurried over to see everysmurf gathered in the hole of a rabbit family.

"What was that, Papa?" Smurfette asked worriedly.

"Wartmongers." Papa replied.

"An' dey're after Luna." Gutsy added.

"Luna?" Grouchy blinked in surprise. "Why?"

"Balthazar wants her for some reason." Archer said. "We have to get back to the village where he can't find her."

Papa's head shot up. "Get down!" He shoved Archer and Gutsy into the hole and dived in after them. He pushed his Smurfs into the shadows and put a finger to his lips, feverishly signaling them to stay quiet. They waited quietly, without moving, until the light became blocked by a flurry of figures and shadows. A sort of buzzing sound rang out, and Papa immediately recognized it as the sound of fairy wings. He listened carefully as the buzzing stopped and the fairies landed on the ground next to the hole.

"It's a Smurf picnic blanket, all right." One fairy said.

"How can they be so careless when one of their own is in danger?" another demanded.

"They don't even know." A third said. "Balthazar made his orders _very _clear. Anyone that warns the Smurfs will be destroyed on sight."

"What's so important that Balthazar needs to do this?" the first fairy growled. "If he's so powerful, let him get the kid on his own."

"We can't let that happen." A fourth fairy protested. "Papa Smurf has been good to the fairies of the forest. What right do we have to betray him like this?"

"If we don't at least give him information, we'll never be free." The second fairy sighed. "We don't have a choice. Surely Papa would understand—"

"Wait." A fifth fairy said quickly. Papa lost track of just how many fairies stood up there. His focus was so centered on the fairies he didn't notice Clumsy slowly climbing up to peer over the edge of the hole. The lanky little Smurf yelped when two sets of arms grabbed his wrists and yanked him upwards. Gutsy and Grouchy made wild grabs for their brother, but missed.

"Well now, look who we have here." One fairy mused, gripping Clumsy's arm tightly.

"Check the hole for any more." The second fair gripping Clumsy's arm commanded. But before any of them could approach the hole, the rest of the Smurfs burst out when Archer shouted, "Smurf for it!" The fairies quickly surrounded the fleeing Smurfs, stopping Archer from firing at them to free Clumsy. Now that the Smurfs could see the extent of their danger, they could see at least twenty fairies surrounding them.

"What do you fairies want?" Papa demanded.

"Be serious, Papa Smurf." A fairy scoffed. "How much of our conversation did you hear?"

"Then how about this question: why are you working with Balthazar?" Smurfette demanded, holding Luna close.

"It's because of that baby." A fairy gestured to Luna. "Balthazar is bent on capturing that little baby Smurfette and extracting her essence."

"Why just hers?" Gutsy asked.

"There's something very powerful about her." One of the fairies holding Clumsy said. "One of our fairies overheard Balthazar talking about it; apparently that kid has more power in her essence than any other Smurf. It's almost as powerful as Papa Smurf's essence."

"But Papa's the strongest Smurf in the world!" Brainy protested.

"The fact that he's a wizard makes him even stronger." Smartette added.

"Look, it's just the orders we have to follow." The second fairy holding Clumsy snapped. "Balthazar wants the baby; so we're giving it to him."

"We don't have another choice." A fairy said sadly. "Balthazar will destroy us and the entire forest if we don't."

"You have to understand." Another fairy sighed. "We're so terrified right now. Balthazar captured the leaders of every magical creature clan in the forest. He will release them when the baby is his."

Papa stared at the fairies. He could see the terror in their eyes; the regret they felt and the sadness that filled their hearts. He sighed. "Please, fairies. Perhaps we can help free your leader and all of Balthazar's prisoners."

"That won't happen." A fairy shook her head. "Balthazar will get what he wants and nothing will stop him."

"Unless…." Another fairy rubbed his chin in thought. "He can't find the Smurfs overall." He turned to Papa Smurf. "There's an invisible barrier around your village, right?"

"No one can find our village unless I allow it." Papa confirmed. The fairies exchanged looks, nodding and murmuring amongst themselves.

The unofficial leader of the fairies, a female dressed in a black dress hemmed in gold with a gold belt, approached Papa Smurf. "Papa, we all believe that the best thing would be for you and your Smurfs to all remain in the village until we can figure out a way to stop Balthazar. Then your baby will never be found."

"Confined to the village?" Grouchy repeated. "Are you serious?"

"Balthazar won't hurt you while you're in the village." The fairy in black reasoned. "Perhaps we can free the leaders he has captured. Until then, it would be best if you all just waited in the village."

"I will see what I can do on my end." Papa offered. "There must be a way to stop him."

"Good luck." The fairy in black said. "Now go, quickly!" She took off, the other fairies following her.

"Let's go, Smurfs." Papa urged.

"We're not really gonna stay in de village, are we?" Gutsy asked.

"For now, we must." Papa said. "Especially you, Archer, and Luna. It may be the only way to keep Luna safe."

Archer and Gutsy shared a worried look. Archer took Luna from Smurfette and held her close. Gutsy wrapped a comforting arm around his mate's shoulders. But an involuntary shudder crept down their spines.

Luna babbled and giggled, unaware of the immense danger she was in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Archer pushed her lunch back and forth across her plate, trying to eat and act like everything was normal in the village. But after the fairy's warning yesterday, she had a hard time convincing herself that. Gutsy actually pushed her to go on her normal patrol routine that morning to get her mind off things. Still, Archer's mind wandered to her baby, wondering if things would be all right and hoping no harm came to Luna. Archer still had a hard time believing that much power could rest within someone so small and so young. Then again, the same thing happened to her, and Aleron kept her in his castle for years.

_Ye gods, history is repeating itself. _Archer sighed. _No, that won't happen. We'll stop Balthazar. I know we will. _She looked down at the far end of the table, where Marina sat with Handy. She long since adjusted to life in Smurf Village and switching between legs and a tail. Handy couldn't have been happier having his love with him without being restricted by the smurferator. Today, Marina wore a spaghetti strap, ocean blue dress that went down to her ankles with her lavender hair braided down her back. _Marina's lucky. She doesn't have to worry about this kind of stuff. _Archer sighed.

"Archer." Clumsy piped up from his spot beside his sister. "Are you okay?

Archer forced a smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay, Clumsy."

"Are you sure?" Clumsy asked, eating his bowl of smurfberries slowly.

"No." Archer admitted, shaking her head. "I guess I just have a lot on my mind."

"Yeah, me too." Clumsy sighed. "I'm sorry Luna's in so much trouble."

"Hey, it's not your fault. Don't worry about it." Archer assured. "This will all blow over. Balthazar is unsmurfy, but he'll never hurt us. I won't let him."

"I know that." Clumsy nodded. "I just worry about everysmurf. I don't want anything to hurt them."

Archer put a comforting hand on Clumsy's shoulder. "Don't worry, Clumsy. Even if somesmurf gets hurt, we pull through and it all gets better in the end."

Clumsy hugged Archer. "Thanks, Archer. I like that I can smurf to you about things like this."

Archer laughed and held Clumsy close. "I'll always be here for you guys. I promise."

"I know." Clumsy nodded in assurance. "You always have been."

Papa stood from his spot at the head of the table, tapping his coffee mug with a spoon to get everyone's attention. The Smurfs quieted and looked to their father, waiting patiently for his announcement. "Good afternoon, my little Smurfs!" Papa called cheerfully. "Now, I wasn't going to announce this for another few days, but I think some good news is in order. In a week, we're going to smurf a festival; a cultural festival."

"Really?" Archer asked happily. The other Smurfs cheered and murmured excitedly.

"Tomorrow, we'll smurf over to Homnibus, who will help you all choose a country to study." Papa said.

"Scotland!" Gutsy called dibs, almost dropping Luna in the process.

"I be doin' Ireland!" Miner called.

"France for me, mon ami!" Painter chuckled.

Papa laughed and raised his hands for silence. "Now, you can each choose a different country or join together in a team. But the goal is to find something unique about your country and then show it off at the festival. Smurf a song, or a painting, or a dance. Anything you like." The Smurfs cheered again, talking excitedly amongst themselves, discussing what country they would do, forming teams, making lists of things they could do. Marina even offered to do something traditional from Atlantica, peaking Handy's and many of the other Smurfs' interest.

"Fiddlesmurfs." Grandpa Smurf sighed from his spot beside Papa. "I wish you had told me about this sooner."

"Why's that?" Papa asked as he sat down.

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you this sooner." Grandpa looked a little nervous. "But I never really got the chance."

"What is it?" Papa asked casually, sipping his coffee.

"Nanny, Smoogle, the Smurflings, and I are going on a journey around the world." Grandpa announced.

In milliseconds, Papa's eyes widened and he suddenly spewed his coffee in shock. He coughed and pounded his chest as some of the brew slipped down his windpipe. Archer glared at her papa, coffee sliding down her face and flying off her nose and chin. Every other Smurf turned in shock and concern.

"You're….." Papa coughed. "You're what?"

"I'm smurfing Nanny and the Smurflings to some of my favorite places from my worldly travels." Grandpa announced casually, as though discussing the smurfberry harvest. "Nanny's been bugging me about it for a couple years now."

"But….I…..what do you…" for once, Papa seemed at a loss for words.

"I know, I shouldn't be smurfing off like that." Grandpa admitted. "But I'll only be gone a few years. Five or six at the most."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Papa looked a little irritated now. "You can't bring the Smurflings with you!"

Immediately, Sassette, Snappy, Slouchy, and Nat stood behind Grandpa. "Aw, why not?" they asked simultaneously.

"For one thing, you're far too young." Papa said. "For another, Grandpa should've discussed this with me before inviting you."

"Oh, come on Papa Smurf." Grandpa laughed. "They need some experience with travelling."

"I think they did enough of that when travelling with those time crystals." Archer noted, wiping her face dry with her napkin.

"But this time we aren't using the time crystals." Grandpa protested.

"Grandpa Smurf, I must insist otherwise." Papa said firmly. "Not only for the sake of the Smurflings' safety, but for your sanity."

"Now, Papa Smurf." Grandpa scolded gently. "I only want to show the younger generation some things so they're ready and experienced for the future." He stood up and stepped behind the Smurflings. "They're the future of Smurf Village. And it'll be fun!"

Papa sighed, worriedly albeit angrily. "Grandpa, you cannot smurf them into danger like this."

"They won't be in danger as long as I'm with them." Grandpa insisted.

"But they—" Papa started, coming close to a full-blown argument.

Nanny and Smoogle appeared just in time. "Now, now, Papa Smurf." Nanny soothed. "Grandpa has a point; the Smurflings need the experience of smurfing to faraway places. All the other Smurfs have done the same at least once in their lives. And we can teach them skills they could use in the future."

Papa looked at each of the six Smurfs in turn. His gaze lingered on the Smurflings, his youngest children in the village. Little Snappy, Slouchy, and Nat, turned young by Father Time's clock, and Sassette, created from Gargamel's formula. What was Papa supposed to do if something happened to them? If he let them go, anything could happen, even with Grandpa and Nanny with them. Although he worried for any of his Smurfs that went on long journeys, he worried for the Smurflings the most. So young; so early in life. The very thought of harm coming to them filled Papa with fear.

"Please, Papa Smurf." Nat requested timidly. "We promise to be good. I'll look out for everyone."

Papa sighed through his nose. He gave each of them one last look. "I will think about it and give my answer later."

* * *

Brainy went back and forth between reading through Papa's spell book and looking to his master of magic. He couldn't help but smile and shake his head at the poor elder pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. Finally, he closed the book, rose from the couch, and walked up to his father. "Papa, you're muttering."

Papa shook his head, as though jolted from a trance. "I don't mutter."

"Sure you do." Brainy shrugged. "When something's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me." Papa insisted.

Brainy nodded, musing. He turned and picked up a tea kettle, setting it over the fire. "You know, I'm usually the kind of Smurf that does more talking than listening. After all, I'm usually the one with the more important information." Papa had to roll his eyes at this, but Brainy continued. "However, if you needed an open ear, mine is free."

Papa looked up in surprise, watching Brainy look through his boxes of tea leaves on a bookshelf nearby. He took a breath. "I'll admit I'm not for Grandpa's idea of bringing the Smurflings along on this adventure of his. I can't understand why, but I don't trust myself to let them smurf off alone."

Brainy finally decided on a lemon/pine needle brew and put a couple leaves in the teapot. "Even though they'll be with Grandpa and Nanny?"

"Yes, even then." Papa nodded, taking a seat on the couch. "What am I supposed to smurf if they get hurt? I'll be too far away to help them."

Brainy walked off to the kitchen and returned with two mugs. He set one on the table beside Papa and took a seat beside his father. He stayed silent a while, staring at the fire. The two Smurfs remained quiet a while, lost in their thoughts, until the kettle finally whistled. Brainy picked it up and poured some of the tea for Papa and himself. He set the kettle on the stone base of the fireplace and sat beside Papa again, blowing on his tea.

"You know, Papa Smurf, I see a lot of similarities between you and Grandpa." Brainy finally said.

"How so?" Papa asked.

"You and he think alike." Brainy shrugged. "You both love your family; you're brave, strong, kind." He turned and smiled at Papa. "And you both are willing to smurf anything for our safety. While Grandpa can be pretty foolish sometimes, I can say without hesitance or doubt that he will protect the Smurflings, Nanny, and Smoogle from all harm and bring them home safe. Five or six years will smurf by in no time, even though it'll feel like a thousand years."

Papa stared at the fire for a while, sipping his tea. "I'm so worried about them."

"You're always worried." Brainy pointed out. "Understandable, of course. But if Grandpa's as smurfy as you, I think things are going to work out just fine."

Papa finally smiled and pulled Brainy into a warm side hug. "When did _you _get so wise, my smart little Smurf?"

Brainy smiled, returning the hug. "Just born that way."

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Smartette asked worriedly.

"Don't worry!" Nat assured as he slung his backpack over his shoulders. "Mrs. Hawk here will take us to King Gerard, who's gonna help us smurf onto a boat to take us across the sea!"

"Our first stop is Africa, where Princess Imani lives." Grandpa reported. "I had Gerard send her a letter to let her know we're stopping by."

"Now you all be careful!" Smurfette called.

"Yeah, I'm not going to be around to save your smurfs when you're in trouble." Archer laughed.

"I'm gonna miss ya, Archer." Snappy sniffed a little, hugging Archer tightly.

Archer knelt down and held him close. "I'll miss you too. Be good for Grandpa and Nanny."

"I will." Snappy nodded, pulling away. "Uh, if Don Smurfo smurfs out of his book….."

"Don't worry." Archer assured. "I'll tell him you're being so brave, traveling the world. Maybe you'll write your own book: the Adventures of Don Snappy. Now _that's _a story I'd smurf to Luna."

"Really?" Snappy asked excitedly. "If I really did write a book about this, would you read it to her?"

"You bet." Archer nodded.

"I'll do it!" Snappy determined. "Thanks Archer!" He hugged his sister again, laughing.

"Good luck, lil' Smurflin's." Farmer hugged each of the Smurflings tightly. "Nat, ya gotta make sure no an'mals hurt 'em."

"Can do!" Nat saluted.

"And get plenty of rest." Lazy added.

"No problem." Slouchy yawned.

"Goodbye Pappy—" Sassette smiled sheepishly. "I mean, Papa Smurf."

Papa smiled and held Sassette close. "Oh, you can call me 'Pappy' as much as you like."

Sassette cheered for herself and hugged Papa tightly. "I love you, Pappy."

Papa had a hard time letting go, but forced himself to gently set his youngest Smurfette on the ground. "I love you too, Sassette." He kissed her forehead. "Stay safe and watch over your brothers."

"I promise." Sassette nodded.

Archer approached Grandpa, her arms crossed. "So, first you don't like me, then you hold a grudge against me, then you forgive me, and now you're leaving?"

"Don't get too excited." Grandpa teased. "I'll be back sooner than you can say 'fiddlesmurfs'."

Archer rolled her eyes. Then, she came forward and hugged Grandpa. "I'll miss ya, Gramps."

Grandpa smiled and returned the embrace. He held Archer at arm's length and stared at her. "You know, you look so much like my daughter Luna. And I'm sure she's honored to share her name with your daughter."

"I'll be sure she knows her grandmother's legacy." Archer promised.

Grandpa nodded, wiping a stray tear from Archer's cheek. "Protect the village. It's now your and Papa's responsibility." Archer nodded and the two hugged again.

"Come on, you whippersmurfers!" Nanny called from the hawk. "Let's get smurfing!"

So the Smurfs waved and called their farewells, some of them crying a little. Grandpa helped the Smurflings onto the back of the mother hawk and joined them. The five Smurfs plus Smoogle waved as the hawk took off. Everysmurf in the village waved and waved until the youngest and oldest members of the village finally disappeared over the horizon.

Weepy burst into tears. "I miss them already!"

"I do too." Papa admitted. "But we can take comfort in knowing they'll be back." He took a calming yet somewhat shaky breath. "All right, Smurfs! We still have to smurf over to Homnibus's home this afternoon. Come along." The Smurfs sadly dispersed, many of them quick to getting started on the chores so that they could get their minds off things.

Gutsy bounced Luna in his arms as he walked over to Archer, still standing in the village square and staring off into space. "Hey."

Archer turned, focusing on Luna. She gently took the baby in her arms and stared down at the babbling infant. She sighed. "Oh Gutsy…."

"What's wrong, lass?" Gutsy asked gently, leading Archer home. "Ye know dey'll come back. An' dey'll be back sooner den ye think."

"I know. I was just thinking about Luna again." Archer admitted. "While on night watch last night, I could smurf so much going on in the woods. So I went to investigate." She turned to Gutsy with fear and seriousness in her silver tinged orbs. "They're all after her; Wartmongers, Pussywillow pixies, fairies, even some of the forest animals. Balthazar will stop at nothing until he finds her."

"Ye know dat will never happen." Gutsy assured. "She's protected as long as we're around."

"That's my other problem, I suppose." Archer sighed, holding Luna close and nuzzling the baby's forehead with her own. "I just don't want our baby to grow up with one of her parents dead. And that's a problem because both her parents smurf themselves into trouble on a daily basis."

Gutsy chuckled and pulled his mate and child into a warm embrace. "We'll get through it, lass. I know we will."

* * *

Handy, Marina, Hefty, and Miller Smurf journeyed to the flour mill to do a routine check-up on the machinery.

"Vat do you sink Balsazar vill do to Luna?" Miller asked, his thick Dutch accent cloaked around his words.

"Dunno." Hefty shrugged. "Maybe turn her into gold."

"Or hold her ransom for Archer." Handy added. "She did kind of smurf his castle to rubble."

Miller laughed_. "__Dat__is zeer juist__, __mijn vriend__."_

"Oh, I hate to think about what might happen if Balthazar _did _get his hands on her." Marina sighed worriedly.

"Let's not worry about that now." Hefty pushed it aside. "Let's focus on the festival coming up. I'm thinking of doing Canada."

"Vhere's Canada?" Miller asked.

"Eh, somewhere west of here." Hefty shrugged. "Across the ocean."

"Vhere is Smurf's name did you hear about it?" Miller scratched his black and white striped hat in confusion.

"I know a guy." Hefty shrugged again.

"Hey, look at that." Handy stopped them, pointing to the river. Miller, Marina, and Hefty took a look.

"What is it?" Hefty shrugged, a little confused.

"The river's a lot higher today." Handy noted.

"But ve haven't rain in long time." Miller pointed out.

"Maybe we better check out the dam." Handy suggested. "Just in case it's leaking."

"Ya might have a point there." Hefty nodded as they ran farther upriver. "We don't want a broken dam."

They quickened their pace at that, reaching the dam within the span of two minutes. Upon reaching the dam, they were shocked to discover a stream of water spewing from a large crack in the floodgate.

"_Grote__Smurfen_." Miller breathed. "Someone has sabotaged it."

"We better smurf that thing fast." Hefty urged. "A flood is the last thing we need."

"Miller, Marina, help me get some boards, nails, and a hammer." Handy instructed. "There should be some spares in the mill." Miller and Marina nodded and the three of them ran off. Hefty ventured closer to the dam, staring at the cracked floodgate. At first, it didn't seem important. But the more he stared at it, the more worried he became. The crack in the floodgate was splintered, as though hit with a rock or roughly pulled apart. But there was the little sliver of smooth wood that threw Hefty off. Then, a flash of silver caught his eye, and his gaze turned down to the riverbanks. He knelt down and reached into the waters, scooping up a silver blade attached to a wooden handle. The blade looked partially bent, only confirming Hefty's suspicions.

_snap_

Hefty's eyes widened and he spun around just in time to block the pixie man's sword from slicing him in half. He gritted his teeth from the pressure, but pushed the pixie back. He held the blade ready, glaring at the two pixie men who dared to invade on Smurf territory.

"Now, this can be either really easy or really hard for you." One pixie growled, holding a spear.

"Yeah, just hand over the kid." The second pixie added, holding a sword identical to the one in Hefty's hands. "Then we can all go home and be happy."

"My sister won't be happy." Hefty growled.

"Come on, Smurf." The first pixie snarled, jutting his spear closer to Hefty. "Is one little brat worth the entire forest?"

"Let me guess: Balthazar captured your leader." Hefty huffed.

The pixies were silent a moment before the second pixie glared harder. "The king of the pixies, and his daughter. If we surrender the kid he'll set them free. Along with every other ruler he holds prisoner."

"He won't keep his promise." Hefty assured, tossing the sword back to its owner. "Now smurf outta here before I get _really _mad." He turned on his heel and walked off, glaring at nothing in particular. Suddenly, two sets of hands grabbed his arms and suddenly yanked him off his feet. He kicked and flailed as the pixies carried him over the river, holding his arms tightly to stop him from hitting them.

"One last chance." The first pixie warned. "The kid or your life."

Hefty glared at the pixies. "My life. And keep in mind the number of Smurfs that will smurf you into next week."

The first pixie growled. "Drown him!" He and his companion suddenly flew down and shoved Hefty under the water, holding his head below water. Hefty kicked and flailed wildly, desperate to escape their grip.

"What's Papa Smurf gonna do/say when he finds out?" the second pixie asked worriedly.

"We'll be too far away by the time he finds out." The first pixie reasoned. "Besides, dead men, or Smurfs rather, tell no tales."

"Live ones do!"

The pixies yelped in pain as rocks connected with their heads. The turned to see Handy, Marina, and Miller charging for them, their wood, nails, and hammers discarded behind them.

"Drop our brozer!" Miller shouted.

The pixies exchanged looks. "'Brozer'?"

Miller threw another rock, successfully sending the pixies flying off in shock and annoyance. Marina dived into the river and came up hauling a sputtering Hefty towards the shore. Miller helped pulled his brothers onto dry ground, staring at Hefty worriedly as the bulky built Smurf continued to cough and pound on his chest.

Handy patted Hefty's back soothingly. "It's okay, Hefty. They're gone. It's all over."

Hefty shook his head. "No, it's not over. Not by a long shot."

* * *

**A/N: For those of you confused as to why Marina has legs and lives in the village, I refer you to my story "Borrowed Voice and Borrowed Legs" for clarification. I hope I did Miller Smurf's accent right. For those who don't know, Miller is a character from the original comic books, and he usually wears Smurf clothes that are similar to a Dutch mill operator. Hence, the Dutch accent. If I'm not doing it right, someone tell me.**

**Dutch translations:**

**Dat****is zeer juist****, ****mijn vriend****. – That is very true, my friend.**

**Grote****smurfen – Great Smurf**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Hefty didn't want to tell anybody about the incident. But Miller, Marina, and Handy insisted on it, seeing how Hefty might've drowned. Even they agreed Archer would flip if she knew, so they secretly talked to Papa about it. It was clear the elder was concerned, but he assured his Smurfs that everything would be fine if they stay calm.

And not tell Archer, of course.

Archer managed to find the wolf pack she used to live with and they gladly agreed to help safely transport the Smurfs traveling to Homnibus. Most of the Smurfs formed groups, so only the leaders of the groups went with Papa to see the elder wizard. Despite Papa keeping an eye on them, the traveling Smurfs couldn't help but feel a bit fearful going through the woods. Everything looked like it wanted to snatch them up, even in the noonday light. Papa, from his perch on the back of the alpha wolf, had to constantly reassure his Smurfs that nothing would harm them as long as the wolves were with there. Still, Papa felt his stomach churn with worry. He swore he spotted sets of eyes, staring at them as they walked through the forest. But the eyes disappeared when they seemed to catch sight of the wolves.

Homnibus was sorting through his books, pulling down the ones he thought would be most helpful to the Smurfs, when he spotted his friends approaching on their lupine steeds.

"Hello my friends!" Homnibus walked outside to greet his visitors. "Welcome!"

"Hello Homnibus!" Papa greeted warmly as he and his Smurfs dismounted from their wolves. "It is good to see you!"

"It is good to see you as well, Papa Smurf." Homnibus opened his door wide and let them in. "How is that new little baby Smurf?"

"Doing very well." Papa nodded. "Archer's at home taking care of her."

"While we smurf some research!" Painter cheered.

"Ya _can _help us, right 'omnibus?" Miner asked.

"Of course!" Homnibus nodded as the Smurfs climbed up onto the table. "These are some of my books about countries and cultures around the world and throughout time. Perhaps they will help."

"I'm doin' Scotland." Gutsy said.

"Ah, yes!" Homnibus looked through his books and pulled one aside. "I know you are quite fond of that river dancing, but I though you would find this interesting. It's a book of Scottish fairytales and legends."

"Crikey! Is dat a bear?" Gutsy stared in wonder at the picture of the hulking, demon-like bear in the book.

"Not just any bear." Homnibus corrected with a smile. "The great bear Mor'du. A monster of a beast, who is actually a power-hungry prince who was cursed to look like a bear."

"Whoa." Gutsy breathed, instantly engrossed in the book. The other Smurfs hurried to their respective books and started flipping through them, fascinated by it all.

Homnibus and Papa Smurf sat off to the side, the former pouring the two of them some tea. "I was very happy to hear about this cultural festival, Papa Smurf." Homnibus said. "Those old books were gathering dust and I was trying to find time to read them again."

"I thought it would be nice for the Smurfs." Papa said. "Besides, I think this is smurfier than exploring these cultures without using time crystals."

Homnibus chuckled. "Indeed."

"Oh Homnibus!" Fakir Smurf called. "What is this?"

The aged wizard came over and looked at the book. "That is Aladdin's magic lamp. It housed a magical genie."

"A genie!" Fakir clapped in excitement. "Perhaps Gourdy can assist me!"

"If 'e's not with Luna, o' course." Sweepy chuckled.

Fakir laughed as well. "Yes, of course."

"Gourdy?" Homnibus looked to Papa Smurf for an explanation.

"He's Farmer Smurf's genie." Papa explained. "But he seems to spend most of his time with Luna nowadays."

"Interesting." Homnibus mused. "He must make quite a babysitter."

"Well, he's good at making faces and making her laugh." Papa chuckled.

"Aye, dat he is." Gutsy agreed, still semi-engrossed in his book.

Homnibus smiled warmly. "So wonderful to see young minds enriched by the wonders of faraway lands. It's a shame Archer could not be here. It is my understanding that she is quite interested in these kinds of studies."

Papa's smile shrunk. "Well, unfortunately, Archer isn't really doing well these days."

"Ah yes." Homnibus nodded in understanding, talking somewhat hushed so that the other Smurfs didn't hear. "The incident with little Luna. Any more attacks?"

"No." Papa shook his head. "But I'll admit we were all pretty tense on the way over here."

"How is Archer handling it?" Homnibus asked.

Papa looked down, suddenly gaining interest in the floor. "Fine, I suppose."

Homnibus stared at Papa for a moment. "What's wrong?"

"It's just I'm worried about her." Papa admitted. "She's had such a dramatic change in character. She hardly eats or sleeps. Gutsy has to force her to smurf out on her patrol in the mornings."

Homnibus nodded, stroking his beard in thought. "Well, that _does _seem to be a problem."

"I feel as though I should do something." Papa said. "I just don't know what."

Homnibus nodded again. "May I suggest that popular female activity known as a 'girl's day out'?"

Papa raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Have one of the other Smurfs or even yourself take care of Luna." Homnibus offered. "Perhaps some time with Smurfette and Smartette will benefit her mentally and emotionally."

Papa nodded, sipping his tea. "It's worth a shot."

"Lookout below!"

_SPLASH!_

Homnibus jumped as Sweepy Smurf's head popped up from his cup of tea. "An' _that _is what pole vaulting looks like!" Sweepy called to his brothers.

"Yes, but I don't think it comes _from_ Poland." Tailor sighed.

Homnibus chuckled. "You Smurfs never fail to make me laugh."

Papa rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Indeed."

* * *

Papa sighed to himself as he continued with his experiments. Homnibus's words echoed in his head as his thoughts traveled to Archer. Along with being stubborn, a bit reckless, and relentlessly brave, Archer was very protective. Understandable, given her upbringing. Even Aleron was keen on the ideals and values of a family, and Archer spent thirty years of her life devoted to protecting the Smurfs and the forest from danger. Now that she had a child of her own, her motherly instincts increased tenfold. But now Luna had a bounty on her head; and it only added to the stress. Papa caught a glance of his eldest daughter through the window and watched her walk past. He suddenly noticed the subtle changes in Archer's appearance: her smooth, shiny brunette hair now dull and a bit tangled, the dark circles starting to develop under her sullen orbs, her ribs beginning to poke out from self-starvation. Papa sighed sadly, watching Archer disappear from sight. He looked to the floor, lost in thought. Finally, he made his decision.

Gutsy bounced Luna in his lap as he talked with Hefty and Grouchy. "What makes ye think dat?"

"Because she's always making faces at me." Grouchy grumbled.

"Baby used to mimic us all the time." Hefty pointed out. "That doesn't mean he or Luna is mocking you."

Grouchy huffed. "Yeah it is."

Luna crossed her arms and put on a frown. "Ba be boo." She giggled.

"Aw, she looks jus' like ye." Gutsy laughed.

Grouchy's frown deepened. "I hate giggling."

"Ba bay boobabee." Luna giggled again.

"Hello Smurfs!" Papa greeted warmly as he approached.

"Hey Papa Smurf!" Hefty, Grouchy, and Gutsy greeted. Luna waved and cooed at the sight of her grandfather.

"And what are you three up to?" Papa asked.

"Just smurfing around." Hefty shrugged, folding his hands behind his head and leaning against a mushroom house. "It's kinda hot anyway."

"I think we should go for a swim." Grouchy suggested.

Hefty felt a twinge of fear after the near-drowning incident, but pushed it aside. "Yeah, but Archer put us on babysitting duty."

"I'll take care of it." Papa assured. "You three go enjoy yourselves."

"Really?" Gutsy asked, smiling. "Ye sure? If Archer finds out, she'll smurf me."

"Don't worry about it." Papa assured. "I'll take care of the little one."

"Thanks, Papa." Gutsy said gratefully, handing Luna off to Papa. He, Hefty, and Grouchy ran off, whooping and laughing and dodging Smurfs preparing for the festival. Papa laughed and cradled Luna in his arms, journeying off through the village. Coincidentally, Archer, Smartette, and Smurfette passed him on the way.

"Hey Papa!" Archer waved. "Oh, did Gutsy dump Luna on you?"

"No, no." Papa assured. "I offered to take her for the afternoon. Why don't you three go on a picnic or something?"

"Well, I've been dying to have Archer and Smartette over for tea." Smurfette said. "Why don't we go now?"

"Um….." Archer stared at Luna worriedly.

"Go on, Archer." Papa gently pushed his daughter. "I'll take care of her."

Archer sighed, and Smartette and Smurfette had to partially pull her away. Papa chuckled and hurried to Baker's. He knocked briskly on the door and Baker opened it hurriedly. "Hey there Papa Smurf! Hi little Luna II! Come on in!"

"Hello Baker." Papa greeted as he came in. "I was thinking about taking Luna on a little picnic. I don't suppose you have anything left over from lunch?"

"I think so." Baker nodded. "I have some fresh cookies I just made and left on the windowsill to—" He paused, and then his face contorted into a frown and his voice raised. "GREEDY SMURF!"

Across the village, Greedy jumped, almost choking on the cookie he stuffed into his mouth. "Oops. Guess I've been found out!" He gathered up the rest of his stolen bounty and took off to hide.

Baker grumbled, fingering his rolling pin. Papa had the strangest feeling the cooking tool would soon become a bludgeoning instrument if he didn't intervene. "Uh, Baker? I'm sure you can make more."

Baker sighed through his nose. "Well, it's a good thing I lock my house before I leave it or else Greedy would smurf in here and steal everything." He moved to his cabinets and pulled out a picnic basket. "I was planning on smurfing on a picnic with one of the girls, but it seems they're off having tea. You can have the basket if you want."

"Thank you, Baker." Papa said gratefully. "That's very smurfy of you."

"Sure." Baker nodded, packing the food away. "I just made some cinnamon smurfberry bread and I think Luna will love it!"

"I'm sure she will." Papa nodded, taking the basket from Baker. "Thanks again!"

"Not at all!" Baker waved as his father departed. "Have a nice picnic!" He waved cutely to Luna. "Bye little Luna!"

"Bye-bye!" Luna called.

Papa chuckled, readjusting the babe in his free arm. "My, aren't you a talkative one? A shame no one can really understand you at this point."

Luna kept babbling on happily. She snuggled against her grandfather's chest, swatting his beard now and then as though fascinated by it. _Better than her tugging on it. _Papa thought amusedly. He was surprised he hadn't lost all his beard and mustache hair from the constant tugging; Baby finds it a lovable pastime and all the Smurfs used to do it as babies. Luna's only tugged on it a couple times since her delivery. She seemed to look at it as a something to study than play with or pull. Soon, she lost interest in the snow-white hair and started staring at the forest around them, her eyes shining. Papa soon found a nice little clearing and set up the picnic blanket. He set Luna down and kept close eye on her while unpacking the basket.

"Looks like Baker thought of everything." Papa chuckled as he pulled out a baby bottle. He handed it to Luna who immediately started suckling on it. Papa pulled out a bowl of smurfberries, a loaf of cinnamon smurfberry bread, a pouch of water, a couple sandwiches, and a bowl of vegetable mash. When the sweet scents reached Luna's nose, she disregarded her bottle of goat milk and crawled over to inspect these new dishes. Before Papa could react, she took a handful of veggie mash and stuffed it in her mouth. Some of it ended up caked to her mouth like a smaller version of her grandfather's beard.

"Oh now look what you've smurfed." Papa teased, taking a napkin from the picnic basket and wiping Luna's face clean.

"Ba bo bee!" Luna giggled, reaching for the mash again.

"Oh no you don't." Papa scolded gently, pushing her hands away. He took a spoon and scooped up a bit of the mush, holding it out for the baby. Luna seemed to understand and opened her mouth, swallowing the mouthful of food. "There, now that's better, isn't it?"

"Uh-huh!" Luna nodded.

"Amazing." Papa breathed, continuing to feed his granddaughter. "What a bright young Smurfling you are! Talking so early in life and already crawling. Even Baby isn't talking as much as you are."

Luna clapped a little, as though proud of herself.

Papa chuckled, ruffling the little Smurfling's hair and hat. "What a wonderful thing, children like you." He said, mostly to himself. "So full of innocence and wonder and joy." He sighed, his smiling starting to disappear. "How could someone so horrible want to hurt you?"

Luna, sensing her grandfather's distress, crawled forward and into his lap, nuzzling his chest with her head. Papa smiled and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close in a gentle hug. They sat there in silence, enjoying each other's company.

Then, all hell broke loose.

First a collective group of howls and a loud crash, and four wolves burst from the bushes. On instinct and out of shock, Papa launched a blast and sent the canines flying.

"Great Smurfs!" Papa gasped, jumping to his feet. He held Luna close, staring as the wolves emerged once more from the shrubbery. "Easy now, take it easy my friends. We mean you no harm. And I apologize for that blast. Go in peace."

The wolves snarled and growled. Normally Papa could speak to many animals almost as well as Nat. However, the most he got out of the wolves was something along the lines of "snatch baby" and "kill Smurf".

"Oh smurf." Papa groaned. Under normal circumstances, he would've talked it out calmly or used magic. But given the present situation, that didn't seem like an option. So he sent another blast, this one at the ground to send up a cloud of dust and dirt. The cover gave him just enough time to turn and run for it. The wolves howled and gave a chase, trampling the picnic blanket and food and destroying the basket. Papa looked back only a couple times, but kept most of his attention on the road ahead. He had to find a way to lose the wolves so he could duck behind the invisibility barrier that surrounded the village. The only trouble was the wolves easily gaining on him and Luna began whining.

Papa looked around, trying to find someplace to hide or a tree to scurry up. He finally spotted the Great Oak and hurried up the bark, holding Luna close in one arm and using his other three limbs to climb as fast as he could. The wolves jumped up and snapped their jaws, almost catching him. One wolf leaned against the tree and almost bit Papa's foot had he not moved just in time.

"Bad dog!" Papa growled, stomping his foot on the wolf's snout. The wolf yelped in pain and Papa hurried up to the closest tree branch and sat there, panting a little from running so much. He stared down at the wolves as they barked and growled, jumping up to try and snatch the elder Smurf. Papa looked around, desperate for a way out. He wished Feathers were here. On top of all that, Luna began complaining, coming close to crying. Papa bounced her softly, speaking soothing words to help calm her down. While Luna's whines stopped, she still looked terrified. "It's okay." Papa assured the baby and himself. "We'll be fine. They can't wait forever." The wolves snarled and barked. Papa gulped a little. "At least I hope they can't."

The wolves continued to jump, clawing at the tree to reach the Smurf. Unfortunately for them (but thankfully for Papa Smurf), wolves were not built to climb trees. Still, that didn't stop the wolves from circling the tree and snarling, keeping their eyes on their prey. Papa looked to the trees surrounding them, but only saw one with its branches close enough for him to get far enough away to start running again. Still, it was quite a jump from the Great Oak's branches to the other tree's. But between the wolves and a possible broken leg if he didn't make the jump, Papa didn't see another option. Either way, if he didn't make the jump he would be wolf food. So Papa held Luna closer and suddenly took off across the branch he stood on, all the way as far as he could go without slipping off. Then, using some of the branch to help his bounce, he leaped off the wood and into the air. The wolves moved right under the elder Smurf, expecting a snack along with their desired catch. Papa reached as far as his arm would go, his eyes locked on the branches across the way.

By some stroke of luck, Papa managed to catch the branches and pull himself up. He resumed his run across the branches, sliding down the trunk and taking off across the forest floor, the wolves in hot pursuit. But the canines darted around the tree and didn't see their prey anywhere. The canine quartet sniffed about the forest floor, searching for the little Smurfs.

Papa stayed as far down as he could in the hole beneath a tree, hiding in the shadows. His eyes stayed glued to the opening of the hole, where the wolves continued to search for them. Luna began whining and crying again. "No, no, no." Papa shushed her quietly. "It's okay. Stay quiet, little one. We'll be okay." Papa jumped as a wolf paw suddenly shot into the hole, its claws almost taking Papa's face off. Papa pushed himself against the dirt wall, putting himself between the wolf's claws and Luna. He moved as deep into the hole as possible, scrambling for a way out. He felt around the floor for something, anything, to help him, but only found dirt. When the wolf paw pulled away, Papa grabbed a handful of dust and threw it into the wolf's face. He jumped from the hole and sent multiple blasts of energy from his palms, hitting the dirt near the wolves' feet. The canine yelped and whined, surprised by the power in a tiny creature like Papa Smurf.

Papa halted his attacks, glaring at the wolves. "I know you're probably a victim of Balthazar's threats. And I want to help. But if you don't leave us alone, I'm going to have to smurf something desperate. Now out with you!"

The wolves growled low at the elder Smurf, but turned and slunk off. Papa didn't lower his glare until the last wolf disappeared. Then, he sighed in immense relief and jumped back into the hole to retrieve Luna. He sat on the grass, leaning against the roots of the tree. He held Luna to his chest, shaking a little. Luna whimpered a little, snuggling close to her grandfather. Papa stayed that way for a moment before reminding himself of the danger they were still in. He pushed himself to his feet and hurried off, still keeping Luna close.

Farmer looked up from tending the fields to see Papa half-stomping, half-jogging by. "Pa? Wha's wrong?"

"I'm calling an immediate meeting!" Papa almost snapped. "Bring Gourdy!"

"Gourdy?" Farmer shook his head in surprise. "Why?"

"Just do it!" Papa urged, hurrying into the village. Farmer, clearly hearing the fear in his father's voice, ran off to his home to get Gourdy's gourd lamp. He snatched the magic fruit from his bedside table and rubbed it. The little genie popped up beside his master in a puff of pink smoke.

"Hello mastuh!" Gourdy greeted happily. "Need a wish granted?"

"Not meh." Farmer admitted. "Pa wants ya."

"Papa Smurf?" Gourdy asked. "What for?"

"We'll find out soon." Farmer replied as Harmony started blowing on his horn. "C'mon." He hurried out of his house, Gourdy close behind. They joined the Smurfs as they hurried to the Speaking Shroom, where Papa stood with Luna still in his arms. The grim and irritated look on his face made many of the Smurfs nervous, but they didn't ask just yet. When everysmurf gathered, Papa raised his free arm for silence. The Smurfs stared, waiting patiently.

"Smurfs, I'm afraid I have bad news." Papa said regretfully. "The situation with Balthazar's hunt for Luna has gotten dire. I was recently attacked by wolves."

If the Smurfs weren't paying attention before, they certainly were now. They stared in shock or started murmuring amongst themselves until Papa could silence them again.

"Listen, Smurfs!" Papa ordered. "I'm going to start immediately on a way to solve this problem. We will still have the festival, rest assured. However, I am smurfing some strict rules that will be strongly enforced until further notice. From now on, nosmurf is to go beyond the invisibility barrier. That includes you, Marina; you are in just as much danger as the rest of us. If you absolutely must smurf out there, then I must accompany you. If I am not available, I will trust Gutsy, Hefty, or Farmer to smurf with you. This rule _cannot _be broken!" His hard gaze softened. "We're all in danger now, but don't let this get in the way of our preparations. We're going to have a smurfy festival. Now why don't you all smurf along and work on your performances." The Smurfs still looked nervous, but they moved on to resume their previous activities. "Farmer, please come here."

Farmer and Gourdy came forward as Archer and Gutsy did, approaching the village elder and waiting patiently for his instructions. "Why'd ya ask meh ta bring Gourdy?" Farmer asked.

"I have a special assignment for him, with your permission of course." Papa said. "Yours, and Gutsy and Archer's."

"What do you mean?" Archer asked, confused.

"I want Gourdy to be Luna's constant companion and guardian." Papa said. "I want him by her side at all times. Luna loves Gourdy; they're a smurfy match."

"A guardian?" Gutsy repeated.

"So that there's always someone watching her." Papa explained. "Everysmurf in the village is going to smurf a hand to help take care of Luna and protect her. Gourdy is going to be the one that will never leave her side." He looked to Farmer and Gourdy. "That is, if he accepts and gets Farmer's permission."

Farmer looked to Gourdy. "This is a big responsibility, Gourdy. If ya _truly _think ya kin do it, ya 'ave mai permission."

Gourdy swallowed, the gravity of the situation settling in. "I understand." He turned to Papa and bowed. "I would be honored to guard Luna Smurfette II."

"Thank you, Gourdy." Papa said gratefully. "This means much to us."

"It's my honor." Gourdy assured. "Besides, I love Luna." He floated up to Luna and the baby immediately laughed and reached for the tiny genie. He smiled and tickled her stomach, making her laugh harder.

Papa turned to Gutsy and Archer. "Now listen you two; this is meant to protect not only Luna but every Smurf in the village as well. Nosmurf is safe now. _Do not _smurf a big deal out of this. It's a decision I made for the sake of the village."

"Are ye okay?" Gutsy asked.

"I'm fine." Papa assured. "A little roughed up, but fine. And I owe Baker a new picnic basket and blanket."

Everyone cracked a smile except Archer. She wouldn't stop staring at Luna. Farmer put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's awright, shugah. No one's gunna 'urt Luna while we're 'round." Archer sighed, starting to sway. Farmer gently steadied her, putting an arm around her and giving her a comforting hug.

"Farmer, why don't you take Archer home?" Papa said. "I need to talk to Gutsy alone." Farmer nodded wordlessly and led Archer away, leaving Gutsy, Papa, Luna, and Gourdy alone. Papa looked to his eldest son. "Gutsy, I need you to spend some time with Archer and help her. All that's happening is affecting her badly and she needs somesmurf to assure her everything's going to be smurfy." He made sure Gutsy looked him in the eyes. "She needs you, Gutsy."

Gutsy sighed, looking to Luna. "Papa, I kin take care of Luna an' protect her. I'll even hide out in de forest—"

"No, Gutsy." Papa insisted. "I thought Luna and I were in a secluded spot and we were attacked. Nosmurf is to leave the barrier around our village. I hate doing this, but it's for everysmurf's safety. And _I'm _taking care of Luna tonight."

"Papa, ye don' hafta—"

"Yes I do. I owe you one."

Gutsy opened his mouth to refuse, but Papa sent him a pointed look and all that came out was, "Goodnight, Papa." He and Papa split off, Gourdy following Papa and Luna. When Papa finally got home, he collapsed onto his living room couch and let out the sigh he held back for so long. Gourdy floated through the air and gently landed beside Papa, patting his arm comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Papa Smurf." Gourdy assured. "I'm sure you'll find a way to fix this. I mean, you _are _pretty great at magic."

Papa smiled. "Thank you, Gourdy. The Smurfs don't know this, but sometimes it can be quite exhausting when things like this happen."

"Maybe I can get you some tea?" Gourdy offered. "Cadoda casaba!"

"Gourdy, wait!" Papa yelped. However, he didn't need to worry as a cup of tea popped up in the air before him, without a single drop spilt. "Oh. Thank you, Gourdy." Papa said as he took the cup and sipped the brew.

"I've been practicing." Gourdy said. "You know, little stuff here and there." He looked down, suddenly appearing nervous. "I only hope it'll be enough to protect Luna if necessary."

"I'm sure it will be." Papa assured, patting Gourdy's turbaned head. "I trust you. And so does Luna."

Gourdy smiled. "I promise I won't let you down. I'll always watch over her."

"I know you will." Papa nodded, smiling. Gourdy's smile widened and he settled beside Papa. The two of them stared into the dying flames of the fireplace, lost in thought, while Luna slowly drifted off into her dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here I am, writing along when I realize that I'm using Smurfs that don't really have voice actors from the cartoon series or the movies. And I remembered a fabulous author by the name of Frostforge44 who lists actors and actresses for OCs' voices, like a little cast list. If Frostforge44 doesn't mind, I'm going to try and to the same here for my OCs and for Smurfs that we don't know the voices for from cartoons. I hope I'm not confusing anybody.**

**Here are the voices for characters:**

**Archer Smurfette: Idina Menzel (Elphaba from **_**Wicked **_**and Elsa from **_**Frozen**_**)**

**Smartette Smurfette: Bridget Mendler (Teddy Duncan in **_**Good Luck Charlie **_**and Olivia White in **_**Lemonade Mouth**_**)**

**Fakir Smurf: Jamie Farr (Maxwell Klinger from **_**M*A*S*H**_**)**

**Luna Smurfette II: she's a baby! She voices herself for now.**

**If I come across any more Smurfs that need voice actors, I'll let you know at the beginning of the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

For the next five days, everysmurf was on edge. Even though they knew they were safe within the village, they still stared worriedly towards the forest, as though afraid something horrible would leap out and destroy them all. The fact that nothing happened seemed to heighten to tension. Surprisingly, Gourdy looked on top of things with little to no stress at all. He spent every moment of every day staying by Luna's side, only sleeping for twenty minutes at a time. Even at night. He loved staying with her and didn't care that he lost a little sleep from it. He was quite willing to do whatever it took to take care of her. Luna loved Gourdy; she enjoyed his company and how they played with her toys together. However, Archer's health continued to deteriorate. She hardly went outside anymore. She didn't want to hang around Luna 24/7 because she trusted Gourdy. That and because Papa didn't want her to get any worse. Gutsy once came close to force feeding his wife when she started getting even thinner. She changed so much physically, emotionally, and mentally. The other Smurfs were so worried about her, but they didn't know what to do about it. Papa usually came to help, but it was though Archer became a ghost. She hardly touched her bow and arrows anymore and she dropped her target practice altogether.

The worst parts were the few times the Smurfs truly _were _attacked. They were always accompanied by Papa, Farmer, Hefty, or Gutsy, but they still had to run back home when targeted by forest animals and magical creatures. Papa locked himself in his lab for three days straight but found nothing that could help the situation. He didn't even know where Balthazar lived anymore since his castle was destroyed.

Still, with all these difficulties and fears, the Smurfs could still find the will to focus on the festival coming up. The groups had good information from Homnibus' books and they already knew what they would do. Miner and his group are putting on a play, illustrating the Irish people's talent for storytelling. Sweepy and Marco plan a sort of report about Britain's royalty system. Fakir invited Gourdy to help with telling the story of "Aladdin and his Magic Lamp" and even cast Luna as the role of the princess.

Farmer passed Fakir's home on his way to the dining hall and looked through the window to see a heartwarming scene of Fakir, Gourdy, and Luna laughing and eating lunch. Farmer smiled and knocked on Fakir's door. "Fakir! Kin Ah come in?"

"Of course!" Fakir called from inside. Farmer chuckled and opened the door, walking through Fakir's small and simple home to the kitchen area. Fakir was feeding Luna a warm rice and vegetable dish while Gourdy slurped hungrily at his bowl of soup.

"Fir th' luva Smurfdom!" Farmer blinked in surprise. "When was th' las' time ya ate?"

Gourdy set his bowl down, panting a little from lack of air. "I dunno. A couple days, maybe?"

Farmer sighed. "Dad gum, Gourdy. This is _exactly _why Ah was worried."

"No, I'm fine." Gourdy assured. "Besides, I gotta protect Luna."

"You need your rest, little genie." Fakir insisted. "Take the day off if you need to."

"No!" Gourdy said hurriedly. "I can't! Mastuh and Papa Smurf and everyone in the village trusted me with this job, so I'll see it through!"

Farmer sighed. "Awright, but Ah want ya ta come oveh ta mai house. We'll watch Luna t'gether."

"Yes Mastah." Gourdy nodded obediently.

"Good." Farmer gathered Luna in his arms.

"Enjoy your afternoon!" Fakir waved as his guests departed.

"Bye Fakir!" Farmer waved with his free arm. Luna waved too, babbling happily. Gourdy floated beside the baby's head, though he seemed to be drooping a little. Farmer didn't pester him about it for now; he nagged Gourdy enough these past couple days. Still, that didn't stop him from putting his semi-devious plan into motion. The second he reached the small kitchen in his mushroom, he put on a kettle for some tea. He gently set Luna on the table and Gourdy went right to work with entertaining her, making faces and blowing raspberries. Luna giggled, hugging Gourdy like he were a teddy bear. Farmer watched with a smile, shifting through his boxes of tea leaves and finding the right one.

"So, Mastuh, how's work in the fields?" Gourdy asked, gently wiggling free from Luna's grasp. "I hope you're not needing me too much."

"If Ah need any help now'days, Ah git a Smurf ta help." Farmer assured, pulling out a small mug. "Yer job is Luna. But ya really should take a break." He dropped some tea leaves into the kettle.

"Oh no!" Gourdy shook his head feverishly, giving Luna his hand to hold and study. "I made a vow to protect Luna. I care about her; like she were a sister or a daughter or a second cousin twice removed."

Farmer raised an eyebrow, but only chuckled and shook his head. The kettle whistled, and Farmer pulled it off the fire. He poured some of the hot liquid into the mug, adding some colder water to cool it down. He brought the mug over to Gourdy. "Here. Drink this."

"What is it?" Gourdy asked curiously, gently prying his hand from Luna's grasp.

"Jus' drink it." Farmer ordered gently, pushing the mug towards the small genie. Gourdy faithfully followed his master's order, taking the mug and blowing the steam away. He took a small sip at first. But when he felt the liquid at a reasonably hot temperature, he immediately gulped the entire contents of the mug. Farmer laughed. "Take it easy, now. Drink it all at once an' it'll work faster."

"What'll work?" Gourdy asked. He yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Wh-what is this?"

"This is a tea tha' Pa made fir meh." Farmer explained, still smiling. "Ah 'ave a bit o' trouble fallin' asleep at night, so Ah drink this."

"What?!" Gourdy yelped. He fought to stay away, but the powerful brew did its work, and he soon slumped over and fell asleep on the table. Farmer chuckled, picking up Luna in one arm and Gourdy in the other. He journeyed off to his living room, setting Gourdy on the couch, putting a pillow under his head, and covering him with a quilt. Farmer smiled warmly. He usually saw Gourdy and his magic as a bit of nuisance, but he couldn't help but love the little guy. He had the kind of personality that makes you enjoy his company and help…even if it blows up in your face.

Farmer chuckled quietly before moving from his home, shutting the door behind him. He bounced Luna in his arms, causing her to giggle. Farmer nuzzled his forehead against hers, laughing warmly and tickling the babe's stomach. Luna batted at Farmer's straw hat like a kitten, smiling all the while. She took Farmer's finger in her tiny hand and looked over the hand attached, looking fascinated by its size compare to Luna's head alone.

Farmer chuckled again. "Ya truly are amazin', ain't ya?"

Luna only smiled, snuggling closer to Farmer's chest. Farmer looked up to the trees, his smile shrinking. Half his fields lay just outside the invisibility shield. The good news, it was only half of the fields, so the Smurfs could still have food. Still, most of his favorite crops were on the outside of the shield. Things like a good number of smurfberry bushes, carrots, and many of Farmer's favorite watermelons. He loved watermelons, especially in the summer. As he discovered earlier on in Luna's life, the tiny Smurfling loved them too. Farmer wanted nothing more than to go out and pull some ripe ones, but the ripest melons lay outside the shield.

"Barba!" Luna yelped in baby talk. "Bo do low do!"

Farmer, jolted from his thoughts, suddenly stopped in his tracks. He hardly noticed how far he walked from his home. But when he finally got a look at his surroundings, he realized he stood just inside the barrier that surrounded the village. The only indication that the barrier existed was the slight glimmer that could only be seen if you stood a foot away and the sun shined right. Farmer stepped closer to the barrier, not even realizing it. He stopped maybe two inches away, Luna whining nervously. He stared at his fields, which he realized hadn't even been watered today. Though partly cloudy skies, it was still very warm and his poor crops might wither away. Luna tugged on the straps to Farmer's overalls, whimpering in agitation. Farmer was so tempted; it was his nature, after all. Papa wouldn't have named him "Farmer Smurf" for nothing. Surely he could just step out for a few seconds, leave Luna with another Smurf or even take her with him and—

"I know what you're thinking."

Farmer leaped maybe ten feet in the air and spun around to face Papa Smurf. "Pa! Ah….uh…..Ah was jus'—"

"Thinking about your crops." Papa nodded in understanding, coming to stand beside his rustic son. "I know. I suppose it would be unsmurfy for half the crops to die."

Farmer stared at Papa a moment, looking hopeful. "Pa…..?"

Papa looked to Farmer. After a moment, he sighed softly. "I'll hold Luna. You go smurf your watering can. I will accompany you while you water the fields."

"Really?" Farmer asked excitedly.

Papa sighed, but smiled. "Go ahead."

Farmer smiled broadly and gently pushed Luna into Papa's arms. "Thanks Pa!" He took off running, still smiling. Papa smiled after him, bouncing Luna a little. While he didn't fully trust the outside of the village, surely he could do it just this once, and he could protect Farmer and Luna from anything.

Papa looked skyward, and he finally noticed the dark clouds forming. _Well those smurfed out of nowhere. _Papa rubbed his beard in thought. "Hmm….."

* * *

Gutsy jogged up to the bedroom and knocked on the door. "Lassie?" Upon receiving no reply, he silently opened the door and found his mate passed on the bed, utterly exhausted. Gutsy smiled and tiptoed over to her, gently pulling the comforter over her and brushing some stray hair from her face. He kissed her forehead, caressing her head in his palm.

"I love ye, lass." Gutsy whispered lovingly. "More den life itself."

Archer moaned a little in her sleep, stirring as though disturbed by a nightmare. "No…please no….."

Gutsy gently shushed her. "It's all right, lass. I won' leave ye. I promise." He moved to the window and pulled the drapes closed, making the room go dark. He snuck out of the room, casting one last loving look to his mate. He smiled warmly and shut the door, leaving his exhausted wife to her dreams.

* * *

"Hey Pa!" Farmer called as he jogged up, with no watering can in hand. "Did ya see th' clouds?"

"Yes." Papa nodded. "It would seem you don't need to water the crops after all. Still, it's awfully strange to be seeing a summer storm like this."

Farmer stared the clouds. "Pa, look!" Papa looked up and noticed the dark storm clouds rolled right over their heads. But instead of travelling farther, they stopped at the invisibility barrier. The clouds swirled around Smurf Village and stayed there, not moving on to the rest of the forest.

"This is bad." Papa groaned worriedly. Two seconds later, it started pouring rain.

"An' this is worse." Farmer groaned. He blinked. "Pa, th' dam." The two Smurfs exchanged looks and suddenly ran off, Papa holding Luna close to his chest. But they only got halfway to the dam when Handy nearly crashed into them.

"Papa!" Handy panted. "Miller and I were just at the dam! Someone's broken it! It's gonna burst!"

"Can't you fix it?" Papa asked worriedly.

"I can try, but I don't know how long it'll hold!" Handy said frantically.

"All right, keep your head!" Papa almost snapped. "Farmer, go with Handy. Try and hold the dam together as long as possible. I'll evacuate the village!"

"Right, Papa Smurf!" Handy and Farmer nodded and took off.

Papa ran to Farmer's house and pushed the door open. "Gourdy? Where are you?"

Gourdy jolted from his sleep and yawned. "Over here…"

"Quickly, get up!" Papa shouted, his urgent tone raising Gourdy's alertness. "We have to evacuate the village before the dam bursts!"

Instantly, Gourdy was by Luna's side. "What do I need to do?"

"Just watch over Luna." Papa said as they hurried outside.

"But maybe I can magically—"

"No, Gourdy. I know you mean well, but we can't take the risk. The dam will burst anyway; just look at the rain!"

Gourdy looked disappointed, but nodded. "Yes Papa Smurf."

Papa nodded in approval. He stopped Smartette and Brainy as they passed. "You two and Gourdy watch over Luna. And smurf to the caves above the village! The dam's going to break!"

"Yes Papa Smurf!" the two brainiacs said, not taking the time to ask about the details. Smartette took Luna in her arms and they ran off, Gourdy close behind.

"Harmony! Crazy!" Papa called. "Sound the alarm! Everysmurf to the caves before the dam breaks!"

Harmony started blowing on his trumpet as hard as he could. Crazy let out his loudest of wails. Every Smurf and Smurfette in the village took off for the caves, some of them screaming.

Archer bolted upright in her bed. "What in Smurf's name?" She leaped from the bed and hurried outside, only to run into Papa. "Papa, what's going on?"

"The dam's about to burst!" Papa said hurriedly. "You, Hefty, and Gutsy have to get all the Smurfs out of here!"

"Right!" Archer nodded, sprinting off. Papa ran off to his lab, making sure all the windows and his door shut tight. If the village really did flood, he had to save his books and potions as best he could. When he was satisfied everything was locked up, he sprinted through the village as fast as he could, looking through every mushroom house window and scanning the area for anysmurf lagging behind. He didn't see anyone, so he hurried up to the caves where he told his Smurfs to hide. Archer stood at the entrance, her form blurred in the rain. Papa hurried up the slope, slipping once or twice in the mud. By the time he reached the mouth of the cave, he was soaked to the bone and the feet of his pants caked in mud.

"Is everysmurf here?" Papa asked, mostly keeping his eyes on the Smurfs huddling together in the cave.

"I counted twice through and Gutsy's doing another head count." Archer reported. "It looks like we're only missing Farmer and Handy."

"They're out at the dam." Papa told her. "I'll smurf out and get them. Are they the only ones missing?"

"Yes." Archer nodded.

"No!" Gutsy called as he pushed his way forward. "I jus' checked! Lazy's not 'ere either!"

"Lazy?" Papa gasped. "I didn't see him in his house…" Papa's eyes widened. "Oh no. I have to go back!"

"Wait, I'll come with ye!" Gutsy called, hurrying after his father.

"Gutsy!" Archer shouted, grabbing his arm.

"I'll be all right, lass." Gutsy assured. "Jus' stay with de other Smurfs." He stared Archer in her eyes; her terrified, worry-stricken eyes. "I'll be back. I promise." Before she could answer, Gutsy pushed her hands away and took off, easily catching up with Papa.

"You go to the dam." Papa ordered. "I'll find Lazy. We'll meet up at the cave."

"Aye, Papa!" Gutsy nodded, raindrops flying of the puffball on his hat. "Jus' hurry!"

Papa nodded, and the two split off. Papa ran off to a tree just inside the village borders. About a year ago, Lazy Smurf discovered the tree and an old gopher hole beneath it, well sheltered by the weather and very comfortable. It was close enough to the village so Papa didn't worry, but also far enough that Lazy could take a peaceful nap once in a while. Now, with such a dire situation, Papa realized he forgot to check that particular area.

"There it is!" Papa breathed. He hurried to the tree, slipping a little in the wet grass, and knelt down by the hole. "Lazy!"

Lazy snorted a little as he woke up, rubbing his sleepy eyes and looking up to his papa. "Oh, hello Papa—"

"Come on, Lazy!" Papa urged, grabbing his sleepy son's arm and hauling him up. "The dam's going to break!"

That woke up Lazy pretty fast. So fast he could easily match Papa's pace as they ran through the village. Archer met them halfway up the slope, catching Lazy when the Smurf nearly slipped and fell flat on his face.

"Where's Gutsy?" Archer asked worriedly.

"He must still be at the dam!" Papa realized. "Take Lazy and I'll go find him!"

"Be careful, Papa!" Archer called after him.

* * *

Gutsy didn't stop running until he reached the dam. He scanned the area and locked his eyes on his two brothers up near the top. "Oi! Handy! Farmer!" Gutsy cupped his hands over his mouth. "Get down from dere!"

"Just a little more time!" Handy protested. "I think I got it!"

Gutsy stared at the dam worriedly as it creaked loudly. "Dere's no time! Come on!"

"Handei, 'e's right." Farmer said, gently taking Handy's arm and pulling him along. "We gotta go."

Handy looked to the dam one last time before allowing Farmer to drag him off the platform and down to Gutsy. The three Smurfs ran as fast as they could, right through the village to get to the caves on the other side. But the dam's loud creaking continued, even to the point where they heard a few _CRACKS!_

"Gutsy!" Handy called. "The dam's going to break any second now!"

"I kin see dat!" Gutsy snapped. "Keep runnin'!"

"We're not gonna make it!" Farmer yelped.

"We'll be fine!" Gutsy assured.

_CRACK!_

_FWOOSH!_

The boys spun around, staring in shock and fear. "Not fine…" Handy groaned.

The dam broke.

"RUN!" Gutsy shouted.

The three of them took off when they realized the wall of water would soon come crashing after them. The rain stung their eyes and pounded on their skin; the mud threatened to pull their feet from under then; but despite this, the fear and adrenaline kept them running. Gutsy looked around desperately, frantically looking for a quick way to safety. Then, the boys noticed a red and blue figure in the rain.

"This way!" Papa called, waving his sons towards the bridge. "Up the pole to Archer's patrol post!"

Farmer, Gutsy, and Handy didn't bother arguing. They took off towards their father, hearing the crashing water getting closer and closer by the second. Handy scurried up the pole like a chipmunk, reaching the top in seconds. Farmer came up close behind, with Gutsy on his tail. Papa came up last, the waters coming on fast. Archer's patrol post had a sort of crow's nest at the top, perfect for a full view of the village, or a place for stranded Smurfs to stand in a flood. Handy pulled Farmer up onto the platform and the two of them grabbed Gutsy's arms to haul him up. Gutsy reached down and took Papa's hand, pulling him up off the post and into the nest.

And not a moment too soon.

"Hang on!" Papa called. The four Smurfs knelt down and took hold of the short railing, keeping a tight grip as the water thundered through the village. The waves crashed into the bridge, and the poles suddenly jerked. The Smurfs in the crow's nest held on tight, but the slippery surface and rain didn't help; in fact, it sent Papa right over the edge and into the waters.

"Papa!" Gutsy shouted. Before Handy or Farmer could say a word, Gutsy dived off the platform and disappeared in the waves below.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As an update for the "voice cast" thing I mentioned in chapter four, here are the voices for new characters:**

**Alchemist Smurf: Joey Zimmerman (Dylan Piper in **_**Return to**__**Halloweentown**_**)**

**I know, it's not much. I'm only doing characters that exist solely in the comic books and therefore don't have a voice actor for the cartoons or movies.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Gutsy's head popped above water for only a moment before he dived down again, desperately searching for Papa. He finally found the elder struggling under the water, his foot caught in the wheel spokes of Farmer's wheelbarrow. Gutsy fought the current to reach his father, grabbing Papa's ankle and gently wrenching it free. Once they were free, the current pulled them along and through the village. Gutsy took Papa's arm and the two of them burst through the surface. They could barely hear Farmer and Handy shouting for them. Everything was a blur of colors in the rain.

"Papa! Gutsy! Over here!"

The two Smurfs went under the waves a moment. When they came up again, they saw the water carried them straight to Archer, currently hanging onto the ropes that held the rope swing. She waved them over hurriedly, reaching an arm down to grab them. Though she missed them both, Papa managed to grab the wooden seat of the swing in one arm and take Gutsy's hand in the other. But their hands slipped and the waters swept Gutsy away. Gutsy heard indistinct shouts and a scream, but he was too busy keeping his head above water to notice. The water levels began to lower as the water retreated to the rest of the forest or the river, and Gutsy suddenly found himself swept over a ledge and into the River Smurf.

"C'mon Handei!" Farmer urged, sliding down the pole. Handy followed close behind and the two let the waters carry them after their elder brother. When they could finally touch the ground, they ran as fast as they could to catch up with Gutsy. The Scotsmurf struggled in the swollen river, flailing and desperately trying to keep his head above water. Farmer leaned down and scooped up his gardening hoe as he ran.

"Guts!" Farmer called, throwing his hoe towards the Scotsmurf. "Use it ta grab somethin'!"

Gutsy took the gardening tool and hooked the metal end to the poles of the dock in the river, halting his speedy travel. He held on tightly, struggling to pull himself forward.

Archer ran as fast as she could, but the wet grass and mud made her slip and fall. The rain stung her skin like bees and blinded her; a sudden fatigue passed over her, battling with the adrenaline rush. Papa hurriedly pulled Archer to her feet and helped her along, the two of them running as fast as they could without falling. Farmer and Handy already stood at the banks of the flooded river, frantically trying to figure out how they could get Gutsy on land. The water continued to rise, little by little, until Gutsy could barely keep his head above water. The constant waves made it even harder. Gutsy held the handle of the hoe in a tight grip, unable to pull himself closer to the dock. Even if he could get to the dock, dry land (as dry as it could be) was too far away to even swim there. The waters already began to cover the dock, cutting off the quickest route to land. Suddenly, the metal hook of the hoe slipped free of its wooden handle. Gutsy's head went beneath the waves.

"Gutsy!" Archer screamed.

"Gutsy!" Handy screamed over the wind. "Hang on!"

"Ta what?!" Gutsy shouted back, only to get a mouthful of river water.

Handy and Farmer ran alongside the banks, keeping their eyes on Gutsy as he flailed and gasped, doing everything in his power to keep his head above water. Handy looked ahead, following Gutsy's path in the water and his eyes widened in horror. "Gutsy! The water wheel!"

Gutsy managed to look ahead and realized why Handy sounded so terrified: the river's current trajectory would pull him right into the still-turning water wheel, resulting in instantly crushing the Smurf. He struggled even harder, fear clutching his throat and making it almost impossible to breathe. He felt like he was drowning. No, he _was _drowning!

"He-help!" Gutsy shouted.

"We'll git ya, Guts!" Farmer called, snatching a length of rope that somehow got washed away out of his toolshed. "Grab this!" He tossed the rope into the water, and Gutsy grabbed it hurriedly. Handy and Farmer took the other end and pulled, digging their feet into the mud and grass to pull Gutsy forward. Gutsy kept a firm grip, even when some of the wet rope slipped through his fists. Handy and Farmer continued to pull, desperate to get Gutsy onto land. Archer and Papa were still a long ways away, but they took comfort in knowing Farmer and Handy had it under control.

Archer's eyes widened. "Farmer! Handy! Look out!"

Handy and Farmer looked upriver and they inwardly cursed at the sight of a broken wagon in the water, barreling straight towards Gutsy.

"Ye've got ta be kidding me!" Gutsy growled. "Pull me up!"

"Hang on, Guts!" Farmer urged. "Pull, Handei, pull!"

"I'm pulling, I'm pulling!" Handy groaned under the strain.

Gutsy blinked the river water from his eyes and noticed Farmer stepping into the water to get a better grip. He kicked his legs to gain ground and reached a hand out. Farmer walked as far into the water as he could and grabbed Gutsy's hand, pulling him to gain at least a little footing. Gutsy panted, finally able to catch his breath a little. But the sight of the wagon rapidly approaching caught his eye, and he gasped softly. He shoved Farmer backwards and into Handy, sending them both to the ground. Gutsy slipped on a rock and went to his knees in the water. The wagon rammed into him and Gutsy slipped beneath the water once more.

"Gutsy!" Archer shouted.

"Archer, don't!" Papa suddenly pulled Archer back before she could dive into the swollen river. His eyes widened when Gutsy and the wagon went right for the water wheel. Papa grabbed Archer and pulled her close, hiding her face in his chest and squeezing his eyes shut. "You don't want to see that." He assured. A crunching sound followed his statement two seconds later. Archer seized up, gasping and covering her mouth in shock. She didn't even turn around; she stayed as close to Papa as she could get, trembling as sobs rocked her body. Papa shushed her gently, holding her close and rubbing her back soothingly.

Farmer wanted to dive in after Gutsy, but Handy held him back. They just stood and stared, too shocked to move. Farmer clenched his fists in frustration and despair. _He saved mai life. _He kept repeating in his head. _Gutsy saved mai life. _And he did; if Gutsy hadn't shoved Farmer out of the water, the wagon would've swept them both into the water wheel.

The Smurfs hiding in the caves couldn't see a thing through the rain, but they _could _hear Archer's wails. Their hearts ached and many of them started crying. Smartette held Luna close, gently stroking the baby's hair. Brainy wrapped an arm around his mate, sighing softly.

Archer's despaired screams soon quieted to heart-wrenching sobs. She felt her knees go weak, and Papa slowly knelt down and allowed his daughter to collapse into his arms. He rocked her slowly, letting her cry softly into his shoulder. Handy and Farmer came over to comfort her, but her senses long since went numb. She felt and heard nothing. Her vision became blurry until it went completely dark.

* * *

The rain stopped a half hour after that. The Smurfs journeyed down from the caves to find their homes waterlogged and very much a mess on the inside, but otherwise intact. When Papa and Handy declared the area safe, everysmurf was free to move back into the village and resume their usual activities.

Everysmurf, that is, except Archer. Heartbroken over the loss of her mate, she locked herself away in her and Gutsy's mushroom, refusing to come out. Vanity and Painter tried to go in and comfort her, but she threw a terrible fit, and a few plates. The only other Smurf that went in was Papa, and only to take Luna to care for the babe until her mother was in the proper mindset to do it herself.

The Smurfs continued preparations for the cultural festival, even the Smurfs in Gutsy's group for Scotland. The Scotsmurf remained on everyone's mind, and they all wished something could've been done to save him.

"You know that rain wasn't an accident, right?" Brainy told Papa as they cleaned his laboratory. "Summer storms don't smurf out of thin air."

"Brainy's right." Alchemist agreed as he organized Papa's books. "Think about it: the dam is sabotaged the same day a huge rainstorm smurfs? That's not a coincidence."

"I was thinking that same thing." Papa nodded in thought. "I suppose it was another attempt to flush us out of the village and capture Luna."

Alchemist sighed. "Smurf it all."

"Now, Alchemist." Brainy scolded gently. "No need for that language."

"Why not?" Alchemist demanded. "I'm sure everysmurf is as frustrated as I am by now. We've had so many attacks and now it's taken away somesmurf we love. How much longer do we have to smurf with this?"

"What are we supposed to do?" Brainy demanded. "Just hand over Luna?"

"I would never suggest that!" Alchemist snapped. "Bad enough Archer lost her mate; if she loses Luna she'll absolutely die from grief." He stopped shelving books and sighed. "But what are we supposed to smurf?"

Brainy looked out the window at the cloudy night sky, then to Papa. "What _are _we supposed to smurf, Papa?"

Papa looked back and forth between his two sons. He sighed heavily, obviously exhausted. "I'm smurfing my best. I really am. I just don't know how to deal with an enemy if we don't know where he is."

"We know you're doing your best, Papa." Alchemist assured.

"We don't want to add any extra pressure." Brainy added. "We want to help."

"Let us take care of Balthazar and—" Alchemist offered.

"No!" Papa interrupted hurriedly. "Balthazar isn't like other enemies we've faced. He's ruthless and dangerous."

"And the reason we're kept in our village like prisoners." Alchemist added.

"_I _will deal with Balthazar." Papa assured. "I'll find him and put an end to his threats on us." He made sure both Alchemist and Brainy looked him in the eyes. "And _nosmurf _will be put in danger."

* * *

The next morning, Handy enlisted Farmer, Hefty, Grouchy, and Tracker to help clear out the water wheel. It made Handy sick to his stomach when he explained his reasoning.

"We need to smurf it out so we can make more flour." Handy had said. "It'll help us bounce back faster from this unsmurfy incident. Also….." he had swallowed hard. "We have to smurf Gutsy's body for Archer." The Smurfs that followed only hung their heads.

"Heave, Smurfs!" Handy called, peering down into the bottom of the water wheel. He stood right in front of the makeshift dam he built so no water pushed the wheel into motion. The mud seeped through his shoes and he almost lost his balance twice. But it could've come from the fact that Handy was so distracted. He knew once he saw Gutsy he'd have to pull the Scotsmurf out, but for some reason he didn't know if he'd have the physical and emotional strength to do so.

"Come on, Smurfs!" Hefty shouted, despite the lump in his throat. "Heave!" He, Farmer, Grouchy, and Tracker pulled with all their might, trying to wrench the wheel backwards to dislodge the material blocking it. They tried lifting it but Handy's handiwork was too good. Papa stood off to the side, watching them and waiting for his eldest son's body to come up from the mud and wood. He succeeded in putting on an image of a strong leader, but inside he was dead. He wanted to break down and sob, like a number of his children did now, but he couldn't. Not now, at least.

Handy growled to himself. "Heave!"

"We're heaving!" Tracker snapped.

"I hate heaving!" Grouchy added.

"I don't get it." Handy sighed.

"What's not ta git?" Farmer groaned as they continued to heave.

"Nothing's coming up!" Handy called. "I cleared away all the wood from the wagon but I don't see—" He squinted. "Wait! Stop heaving! Smurf it right there!" Hefty, Farmer, Grouchy, and Tracker held the wheel steady as Handy scooted closer to the wheel. He noticed a rod sticking out and grabbed a hold of it. He pulled, but it stuck fast. "Hey Farmer! Smurf me a hand!" Handy called. Farmer jumped down and grabbed the rod with Handy. In three strong tugs, the rod came free and they fell backwards into the mud.

Papa came forward. "What is it?"

"Looks like some kind of pole." Handy said, looking the rod over.

Farmer took the wood from him. "Wait a smurfin' minute. This is mai hoe pole!"

Handy looked back and forth from the gardening tool handle to the water wheel, now fully clear of debris. "But, what's it doing in the water wheel?"

"What in Smurf's name?" Tracker breathed.

"What do you think, Papa Smurf?" Hefty asked. "Papa Smurf?" They all turned to their father, but the red-clad Smurf disappeared. "Where'd he go?"

* * *

Papa ran through the forest, staying close to the riverbanks, staring at both sides of the river and inside for any sign of him. He stopped to catch his breath for only a moment, scanning the water with a critical gaze. Suddenly, something wet his nose, and he looked up to see dark rain clouds overhead.

"Oh dear Smurf not again!" Papa groaned. He resumed his run just as the rain started coming down.

* * *

"Oh great!" Handy groaned. "It's a good thing the dam already burst."

"Rest assured, Handy!" Tracker said as they hurried home. "This isn't a storm! It'll smurf over in about ten minutes! But it'll be quite a bit of heavy rain!"

Hefty sighed as he darted into his house, wringing out his now-wet hat. "I hope Papa Smurf gets home soon."

* * *

Papa continued to run, jumping over tree roots and ducking under bush branches. He crawled over stones and carefully slid down them, looking all around the rocky areas. He ran fast, the rain pounding on him. He wished now he brought his mushroom umbrella.

Suddenly, the ground seemed to disappear from under his feet, and a wet patch of mud forced Papa into the water. His head burst from the surface ten seconds later, and he flailed a little as he swam to the banks, pulling himself onto solid ground. He coughed and breathed a little deeply, his strength leaving him. He pushed himself to his knees, wringing out his hat. Papa's legs shook a little as he stood, trudging a little to get away from the water.

_What was I smurfing? _He thought to himself. _Why did I think this would be a good idea? We waited a whole day before we found out and Gutsy could be—_

Papa looked up with wide eyes and scrambled over to the form on the beach just a few feet away. He pushed the being over on his back and smiled broadly when he saw Gutsy's sand-covered face. He brushed the sand away and put and ear to Gutsy's mouth. His smile grew when he heard breathing.

"Gutsy?" Papa gently shook the Scotsmurf in case he had any broken bones. "Gutsy, wake up. Wake up!"

Gutsy didn't move for a while. Then, he groaned and coughed, pushing himself to sit up. "Papa?" He croaked.

"Shh…..easy my little Smurf." Papa slowly eased Gutsy into a sitting position. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"A little waterlogged." Gutsy admitted with a soft chuckle. "But fine."

Papa sighed in relief. "Gutsy, how did you survive that?"

Gutsy laughed in disbelief. "I don' even know 'ow it worked….."

_FLASHBACK_

_Gutsy grunted at the impact of the wagon, and he fell beneath the water once more. But when the bubbles cleared, he saw the water wheel just ahead and the wagon blocked his only exit. He knew for a fact that if he didn't do something now, he'd be crushed. That's when he noticed the hoe pole still in his hands. Thinking quickly and hoping it worked, he jammed the pole into the tiny space between the water wheel and the river floor. He felt the wagon push against him, but he kept the pole between him and the water wheel. Bits of the broken wagon became caught in the water wheel. _

_Miraculously, the wheel slowed down and finally stopped, without Gutsy in it. Gutsy smiled, relieved that the wheel didn't catch him. Unfortunately, the broken wagon forced Gutsy against the water wheel. He couldn't move up to the surface for air, which was rapidly depleting from his lungs. He looked all around, conserving as much air and energy as he could, desperate for a way out. Then he noticed the wall next to him; the wall that led to the flour mill. He gathered his strength and kicked the boards, again and again, until it broke from the onslaught. Then he did the same to a few more boards, his lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. _

_When he finally moved enough boards, he squeezed his way through the hole and into the water-filled flour mill, swimming desperately for the door. He tried to open it, but to his dismay found it stuck. His lungs like fire, he hurriedly swam to the window, not hesitating to put his fist through it. He pulled himself through the window and out into the river. The strong current pulled the Scotsmurf forward, carrying him downriver for a good couple of feet before he could get to the surface. He broke through the water with a deep gasp, cool air (and a little rainwater) filling his lungs. Gutsy grabbed a log floating downriver and held on, gasping and coughing up water from his lungs. His muscles long since tired out to feel like jelly._

_Within minutes of floating downstream, Gutsy's world went dark._

_END FLASHBACK_

Papa laughed in disbelief, a relieved smile on his face. He held Gutsy close. "I thought for sure we had lost you."

Gutsy returned the hug, thankful that Fate looked kindly upon him. "I'm fine, Papa. But Archer's gonna kill me when I get home."

Papa rolled his eyes with a smile and helped Gutsy to his feet. He supported his eldest son as they slowly journeyed back to the village. The cold rain continued to pour down, but several Smurfs (especially Handy and Farmer) came out to greet Gutsy warmly as he returned. Gutsy, despite his exhaustion, gladly returned anysmurf's hug. Papa continued to support him as they walked through the village to get home. Once they reached Gutsy and Archer's mushroom, Gutsy silently assured Papa he was all right and sent him off. Papa nodded and walked back to his own mushroom, planning on a nice cup of tea and a warm fire when he returned.

Gutsy pushed his way through the door and calmly shut it behind him.

"I said I didn't want anyone over!" Archer shouted fiercely as she stomped in from the kitchen. But when she saw who stood at the door, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Gutsy…."

"I'm back." Gutsy chuckled softly.

Archer suddenly ran forward and jumped into Gutsy's arms, almost plowing him to the ground. The Scotsmurf laughed and spun his mate around, holding her close. Archer didn't even care that he was soaking wet. She held him tightly, as though afraid it all only a dream. But she knew when he held her in his strong arms that this wasn't a dream. He was back; Gutsy Smurf, her mate, somehow survived and came back. Luna had both her parents again.

Gutsy nuzzled his forehead against Archer's. "I'm here, lassie. I'm here."

Archer sighed, keeping her arms around Gutsy and her forehead against his. "Oh gods, Gutsy. I thought…..I saw…"

Gutsy shushed her. "It's all right, lass. I'm here. I promised I wouldn't leave you an' Luna." He pulled away to smile warmly into Archer's beautiful blue eyes. "I'll explain everythin' later."

Archer sighed, obviously tired. "I'd ask you to smurf me a promise that you won't do that again. But I know for a fact that won't happen."

Gutsy chuckled, holding Archer close in his strong arms. "I'm afraid dat isn't a promise I'd be able ta keep."

* * *

Balthazar pounded his fist on the armrest of his throne. "How hard is it to capture a _child?!_"

"Please, great Balthazar." A pixie man begged as he knelt before the evil warlock. "The Smurfs protect her well. Even breaking the dam and flooding the village didn't work! What else are we supposed to do?"

"Whatever it takes!" Balthazar snapped. "If you ever want to see your beloved king alive, you'll get me that child! Now go!" The pixie took off before Balthazar could roast him alive. The wizard sighed and leaned back in his throne. He stroked his tiny beard in thought. He finally rose from his throne and hurried to his study, going straight for the crystal ball near the window. He waved a hand over the crystal sphere, chanting softly.

"_Object of wisdom, oh crystal ball  
I bid thee to show me all  
Search the land and the sea  
Reveal my enemies, show them to me!"_

The inside of the crystal ball swirled and filled with clouds. Then, a scene emerged from the clouds: a group of Smurfs doing some sort of performance. Some played music, some dressed in Scottish kilts, and two even wore a costume of a large black bear.

"This is going to be great!" one Smurf said happily, pulling on the head of the bear.

"I owe ye all a thanks." Another Smurf said. "I couldn't 'ave done it without ye."

"Thanks Gutsy." said a Smurf pulling on the bottom half of the bear costume. "But let's hope this bear costume doesn't scare the Smurfs too badly."

"It would be scarier if the _real _Mor'du showed up." A Smurf playing the bagpipes laughed.

Balthazar stroked his tiny beard again. "Mor'du, eh?" He moved to his books and found one about mythical creatures. Much to his surprise, he found the demon bear very quickly. "A monstrous bear? Interesting." He stared at his crystal ball, watching the Smurfs prepare for their little play. "Hmm…I wonder….."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"You gotta tell him!" Archer urged.

"Not yet!" Smartette giggled.

"Then when _will_ you tell? The day of?" Smurfette laughed.

Smartette rubbed the back of her head nervously. "That _was _my original plan."

"Smartette, you can't keep this from him." Archer insisted.

"You keep quite a few things from Gutsy." Smartette pointed out sassily.

"That was before he almost died." Archer shrugged. "I'm a changed Smurf." Indeed, Archer seemed to have changed greatly since Gutsy's near-death experience. She brushed out her hair until it was shiny and smooth; her eating habits improved so her ribs didn't stick out so much; she even helped Handy and the other Smurfs rebuild the dam. Her emotional and mental health remained a little off-balance, not fully recovered from everything that happened. But Papa kept faith that she got better and better every day.

"This is a big commitment." Smurfette reminded Smartette. "And Brainy deserves to know about it."

Smartette took a breath and smiled. "Okay. Okay, I'll do it!" She looked to her mate at the far end of the table. "After breakfast."

"No, now." Smurfette said.

"But I—"

"Go on, now." Archer pushed her sister along until Smartette stood and journeyed over to Brainy. She sat down beside him and greeted him warmly.

"Why good morning my Smartette!" Brainy said, kissing her cheek. "How are you?"

"Smurfy." Smartette nodded aimlessly.

Brainy raised an eyebrow. "You oaky?"

Smartette took a breath. "Brainy, I have smurfy news."

"What's that?" Brainy asked, swallowing a mouthful of porridge.

"Something amazing is about to happen to me." Smartette said excitedly. "It's the smurfiest thing that's ever happened to me!"

"What is it?" Brainy asked with a smile, sipping his smurfberry juice.

"I'm going to study at King Gerard's!" Smartette said happily. "I'll be with the Clockworks in advising King Gerard with all his smurfy kingly stuff!"

Brainy almost spewed his juice. "Really?"

"Yes!" Smartette squealed as she and Brainy hugged. "It's going to be smurftastic!"

"That's great!" Brainy nodded. "Mind if I come?"

"Sorry, Brainy." Smartette shrugged sheepishly. "Gerard only invited me. Besides, Papa's loaned me some of his books so I can continue with my magic studies. I can study to be a smurfy sorceress while helping King Gerard. You and Papa can have some alone time."

"Okay." Brainy shrugged. "Although I don't see how a few days without you in the village is going to smurf more time between me and Papa."

Smartette paused. "Um….Brainy….I'm going to be gone longer than a few days."

Brainy paused, but nodded in understanding. "Okay. So a few weeks with Papa…"

"No, longer than a few weeks." Smartette corrected gently.

Brainy stared at his mate. "Smartette how long are you going to be gone?"

Smartette swallowed. _Oh smurf I was afraid of this. _"Um…..five…years…"

Brainy almost shouted, "What?!" but he managed to control his voice level. "Five years? Alone in that castle with King Gerard and the Clockworks?"

"It's not really alone if I'm with Gerard and the Clockworks." Smartette shrugged.

"You can't leave for five years!"

"Brainy, this is the smurf of a lifetime! I'll get to study alongside King Gerard! Besides, my human family used to know Gerard and his family. I'm sure I can learn more of my past by staying with him. And the Clockworks are fun to smurf out with and—"

"Your past? The Clockworks? Oh, I get it; you don't like it here in the village anymore so you're leaving!"

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is! You're abandoning us!"

Smartette stood up in her seat, catching the attention of quite a few Smurfs at the dinner table. "I'm not abandoning you! I'm smurfing a decision for myself! I want this more than anything in the world! I want to study in a great library and hang out with King Gerard, my only connection to my human family! I want to know who I am! That doesn't mean I'm leaving my Smurf family!"

Brainy huffed. "Well, it doesn't matter what excuses you smurf because you're not going!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Smartette shouted.

"I certainly can!" Brainy yelled back, standing up to be eye-to-eye with his mate. "And I say you can't smurf it! You belong in the village!"

"I'm going and no son of a smurf like you is going to stop me!" Smartette screamed, catching Papa off-guard with her language. The smart Smurfette turned to stomp off, but Brainy grabbed her arm. Suddenly, she spun around and slapped him _hard _on his cheek. Brainy stumbled back, shocked beyond belief, as he stared after his fuming mate. The other Smurfs stared as well, surprised by the usually level-headed Smurfette's outburst. Smartette stomped out the door and slammed it shut behind her.

Archer sighed, swirling her juice in her cup. "Well that didn't smurf out as planned."

Smurfette rolled her eyes, sarcasm laced in her voice. "Really? I didn't notice."

* * *

Breakfast and lunch passed, but Brainy and Smartette reduced themselves to the silent treatment of each other. Everyone thought they would either sort it out by the time Smartette left (tomorrow morning) or they wouldn't speak to each other for the entire five years Smartette would be gone. It was still concerning, despite everyone's belief it would blow over. Smartette was one of the only Smurfs that could keep Brainy's ego just enough in check that he wasn't booted from the village every day. Plus, they were mates; bonded in smurfy matrimony. Usually nothing broke mates up except death.

It was this reason that made Papa so worried. He happily married any of his Smurfs and Smurfettes together if they so wished, and he wanted nothing more than for them to remain together like he and his mate had before she died.

So he pulled Archer and Gutsy aside after lunch to ask for their help. "You two know what they're like. And you know what it's like to smurf through fights now and then."

"So what do you want us to smurf?" Archer asked.

"Split them up for now." Papa suggested. "Talk to them separately. I'm sure it'll work out."

"Great, but dere's one problem." Gutsy said.

"What's that?" Papa asked.

"Who takes Brainy?" Gutsy asked.

* * *

"She is self-centered, stubborn, and completely unreasonable."

"Mm-hmm."

"She doesn't understand how much she's needed here!"

"Mm-hmm."

"She's such a…..a…..such a little diva!"

"Diva?"

"It means drama queen."

Archer sighed, rolling her eyes. What kind of rotten luck determined that she would lose the Rock-Smurf-Scissors match and be stuck with Brainy?

"She can't handle it out there!" Brainy ranted and raved while Archer just watched and listened patiently. "She needs me!"

"Does she need you?" Archer finally asked. "Or do you need her?"

Brainy frowned, then sighed. "I guess both. Maybe the second more than the first."

"Uh huh." Archer nodded. "There's nothing wrong with caring about her, you know."

"I know." Brainy nodded. "But you know me; academics before emotions." He looked down. "Even though I feel like I'm dying inside whenever Smartette smurfs herself into trouble."

Archer smiled. "Brainy, Smartette's gotten a lot stronger since our adventure in New York. She may still smurf you, but she also needs space. She's pretty tough now. Do you think that maybe you're angry because you're jealous or afraid? Like you're afraid Smartette will forget about you?"

"I have no idea what smurfed you that idea." Brainy huffed. But then he sighed. "But you do have a point. I love her with all my heart, and I don't want her to forget me."

"I highly doubt she'll forget somesmurf like you." Archer smiled and patted Brainy on the shoulder. "You can always smurf over to Gerard's castle to visit. Or write her letters."

Brainy smiled too. "I gotta go."

"Where?" Archer watched as Brainy suddenly took off.

"I gotta tell Smartette I smurf her!" Brainy called back, whooping and laughing.

* * *

"He's stubborn, egotistical, and a pain in the smurf!" Smartette growled. "How dare he tell me I can't smurf it?"

Gutsy rolled his eyes. _Perhaps I _should've_ taken Brainy._ "Lassie, he only wants what's best fer ye."

"He's a bloody—"

"Smartette….at least _try _an' talk like a lady."

Smartette sighed. "I want this, Gutsy. I want it so bad. I want to hang out with the Clockworks and Gerard and smurf about the castle like a princess." She sat down on the couch beside Gutsy. "I have little to no memories about my human family. I love you guys, I really do; but I can't smurf my entire life not knowing my history, my heritage."

Gutsy nodded. "I suppose I understand. If I were in yer shoes, I would take de opportunity. Dat being said, Brainy isn't actin' _completely _outta line."

"Excuse me?" Smartette raised an eyebrow.

"Well, do ye still love Brainy?" Gutsy asked.

Smartette blinked. "Of course. I love him with all my smurf. Going to Gerard's for three thousand years wouldn't change that."

Gutsy nodded in understanding. "Den maybe you should tell dat ta him."

Smartette looked down. "Why? Why does he need that reassurance?"

"Brainy gets very attached to de things he loves. His books, his apprenticeship, Papa, you." Gutsy explained. "His one greatest fear is losing something, or some_smurf_, he loves."

Smartette looked up at Gutsy. "Really?"

Gutsy nodded. "Yer one of de dings he loves de most. An' he doesn't want ta lose ye."

Smartette looked down. "I love him too. And I don't want to lose him."

They looked up at a knock at the door and Gutsy answered it. "Ah, Brainy!"

"May I speak with Smartette, please?" Brainy asked tentatively.

Gutsy smiled. "Of course. I'll just leave you two alone." He smirked as he walked from the mushroom to meet Archer right outside. "So, did ye have ta smurf Brainy in the mouth?"

"Surprisingly, no." Archer laughed as they walked off.

Brainy approached Smartette with a worried look on his face. "Um…..hi…."

Smartette rubbed her arm nervously. "Hi…"

They both spoke at the same time.

Brainy: "I'm sorry, I was being a son of a smurf and I didn't mean it I was jealous and I don't want to lose you because…"

Smartette: "I'm sorry, it was my fault for not breaking it to you easier and I shouldn't have lost my temper and slapped you because..."

Both: "I love you."

They stared at each other for a moment before laughing and hugging.

"Smartette?"

"Yes, Brainy?"

"I smurf you."

"I smurf you too."

"Are we smurfy now?"

"Yeah, Brainy. We're smurfy."

* * *

"I hate Smartette leaving!" Grouchy huffed.

"That's the fifteenth time you've said that." Smurfette noted. "It won't change anything."

"I'll be back soon, guys." Smartette assured. "And if you ever want to visit me, just smurf over to King Gerard's."

"We'll miss ya, Smarty Pants." Archer hugged Smartette tightly. "Tell the Clockworks I said hi."

"Will do." Smartette assured.

"You ready, my little Sophia Smartette?" Papa called from the back of Feathers.

"Coming, Papa!" Smartette called. She gave Brainy one last hug and kiss before climbing onto Feathers' back, right behind Papa.

"I'll be back soon, Smurfs!" Papa called to the village. "Nosmurf is to leave the village until I return!"

"Yes Papa Smurf!" the Smurfs chorused.

"Bye Smurfs!" Smartette waved as Feathers took off. "See ya!" The Smurfs waved and called their farewells until Feathers was only a white dot in the distance.

"All right, Smurfs." Archer called. "I know that's the second time we've had somesmurf leave us, but we can't dwell on it. Let's smurf back to work and prepare for the festival tomorrow night!" The Smurfs voiced their agreements happily, hurrying off to their respective groups. Archer found Fakir as he and Gourdy passed by. Luna babbled and giggled in Fakir's arms, reaching for the Smurf's golden hoop earring.

"Hiya Archer!" Gourdy greeted as they passed.

Archer chuckled a little and jogged to keep up. "Hey guys. And where are you off to?"

"Just trying to find a quiet place to practice." Fakir shrugged.

Archer looked around. "You know, you're heading awfully close to the borders."

"We'll stay inside the invisibility barrier." Fakir assured.

"Well, I'll come with you." Archer insisted. "I have to practice my song anyway."

"Are you singing that nice Gaelic lullaby?" Gourdy asked.

"Yep." Archer nodded. "There wasn't really a role open for Gutsy's little show, so I did my own little Scottish twist."

"Wonderful!" Fakir laughed. "Can't wait to hear it!" He finally stopped near Farmer's fields, determining it a good place to practice. So Archer sat down off to the side to practice her song while Fakir, Gourdy, and Luna did their show. Luna seemed more focused on her mother's song than the show, even when Gourdy accidently cast a spell wrong and set Fakir's turban Smurf hat on fire.

"Allah above!" Fakir yelped, throwing his hat to the ground and stamping the fire out. "Watch it, Gourdy!"

Gourdy chuckled nervously. "Oops. Sorry about that."

"Oh if you weren't Farmer's genie I'd—" Fakir didn't get a chance to finish his threat; Archer slapped a hand over his mouth. Fakir pushed her hand away and turned to snap at her, but he paused at her serious gaze.

"Archer?" Gourdy whispered. "What is it?"

Archer held up a hand for silence. Gourdy moved to Luna and made sure she stayed quiet. Fakir and Gourdy followed Archer's gaze and they froze. A group of wood elf men stood just outside the barrier, walking for a moment before stopping again. Archer recognized many of them as the wood elves that stayed with the Smurfs a winter or two ago.

"This is madness, Ignis!" Ash said worriedly. "We'll never find the Smurf Village! It's too well hidden!"

"If we ever want to free Woody and Laconia, we have to find that baby." Ignis said. "There's too much at stake for us to _not _find the village."

"Why do we have to do this?" Leo demanded. "The Smurfs have been good to us. And Balthazar promised Laconia and Woody wouldn't be harmed."

"I highly doubt he'll keep that promise." said a wood elf Archer didn't recognize.

"But we can't—" Leo was fuming now.

"Enough!" Ignis shouted. "Listen to me! We don't have a choice in the matter. If you all want to go home and hide, do it. But Woody is like a brother to me and I can't sit here while he might be hurt! I…" Ignis glared at the ground, taking a shaky breath. "At this point, I'm ready to kill Papa Smurf for the chance to get Woody and Laconia back."

The wood elves looked down. Fakir's and Gourdy's eyes widened. Archer glared fiercely. Her muscles tensed, especially when Ignis took a few steps closer to the invisibility barrier. The wood elf and Smurfette were so close they might've been nose-to-nose if the barrier didn't separate them. Archer hardly breathed, waiting for Ignis's next move.

"You might be on to something, Ignis." Ash said. "I hate to say it, but Papa Smurf might be the key to everything going back to normal."

Ignis turned and walked back to his friends, giving Archer the chance to breathe. "What are you talking about?"

"Think about it." Ash said. "If we capture Papa Smurf, we can trade him for Luna. Or give him to Balthazar for Laconia, Woody, and all the other prisoners in his dungeon."

"We see him outside the village borders more than any other Smurf." Leo noted.

Ignis nodded in thought. "Yeah. You might be on to something. Come on. Let's search the West Forest for any sign of him." The wood elves took off, leaving Archer, Fakir, and Gourdy speechless. Even Luna was quiet.

"I have to smurf after Papa." Archer announced, hurrying back into the village. Fakir picked up Luna as he and Gourdy quickly followed.

"But Papa said stay in the village." Fakir protested.

"If he's in danger, I have to help him." Archer insisted. "Tell Gutsy where I'm going but _only _Gutsy. No other Smurfs should have to worry."

"How are you going to catch up with him?" Gourdy asked. "He's on a bird!"

"Many of the forest animals are still loyal to me." Archer assured. "I'll ask one of the birds to smurf me to King Gerard's. Just stay in the village." She took off running, leaving Gourdy and Fakir in the dust.

"I hope she'll be all right." Fakir sighed.

"Me too." Gourdy gulped a little.

Fakir looked down to Luna, and his gaze hardened. "Come on. Let's get back to rehearsals." Gourdy nodded, but he wouldn't stop staring after Archer worriedly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Now you behave, all right?" Papa told Smartette. "Do what Gerard tells you and help the Clockworks with whatever they need."

"Yes Papa." Smartette nodded.

"I promise I'll take good care of her, Papa Smurf." Gerard assured. "And I'm sure Clockwork Smurfette will enjoy the girl company."

Clockwork Smurfette whirred happily, hugging Smartette. The smart Smurfette giggled and hugged her back.

"Well, I'd best be off." Papa announced. "I must smurf back to the village."

"Let's see how long it takes for Brainy to smurf a letter over." Smartette laughed. Papa chuckled and waved goodbye as Feathers took off, soaring through the skies. Smartette waved until the Clockworks excitedly dragged her inside, whirring and chirping. Gerard chuckled as he began the tour of the castle. Smartette smiled broadly at everything. She loved every single detail, every stone and tapestry of the castle. The Clockworks had to hold her hands and pull her along otherwise she'd be left behind. She was greatly relieved that her memories of her human life returned when they did. She could somewhat remember walking through the castle when she lived with Gerard as a child. Gerard was happy to have Smartette in the castle, having missed the girl when she used to be his betrothed. Though the boy was now a king and the girl now a Smurf, the two enjoyed each other's company even now.

Then, Gerard noticed the look on Smartette's face. "Lady Sophia, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Smartette nodded, smiling a little at Gerard referring her to her human name. "It's just that I'm worried about Archer."

"Ah yes." Gerard nodded. "I heard about the trouble with Balthazar targeting baby Luna."

"You heard too?" Smartette groaned. "Yeesh. It's like the entire forest knows."

"I was hoping my knights would find Balthazar and we could stop him." Gerard admitted. "But he seems to have disappeared altogether."

Smartette sighed. "Even if we do find Balthazar, I don't know what we're supposed to smurf. He's a dangerous wizard."

Gerard sighed. "I'm so sorry, my dear Sophia. I wish there was something I could do to help."

Smartette smiled at her former fiancé. "Thanks anyway, Gerard."

* * *

Papa took a breath of the warm summer air, letting the sun caress his face. He sighed, smiling a little. Besides working with his potions or spending time with his family, one of the things Papa loved the most was riding Feathers through the air. The wind and the sun made for a wonderful flight. Feathers, sensing her rider's delight, cawed in happiness and did a few loop-de-loops. Papa yelped a little and his grip tightened on the stork's plumage. He laughed as Feathers climbed higher in the air, performing acrobatic feats and cawing in delight.

"Easy there, Feathers!" Papa laughed. "Before you knock me off!"

Feathers cawed, as though to say, "Oh all right." She leveled out over the trees, gliding smoothly through the air.

Papa patted the stork lovingly. "You truly know how to make me feel better, don't you girl?"

Feathers cawed, seeming to smile at her caretaker.

Papa's smile broadened. "You're a good stork, Feathers. A very smurfy stork indeed."

Feathers somehow managed to turn her head and nuzzle Papa fondly with her beak. Papa stroked her beak with a gentle touch, smiling. But suddenly, Feathers' head shot upright. She looked all around before finally landing on a high tree branch. Her gaze moved everywhere, looking through the trees.

"Feathers?" Papa whispered, a little fearful. "What's wrong?" He could feel the bird's muscles tensing and her feathers raised in agitation. If birds could growl, Feathers would be downright snarling. Papa looked around, finally noticing shapes and shadows flashing by. Papa felt fear creeping up his spine like a spider. He leaned down closer to Feathers, gripping her plumage tightly. "Feathers, we have to smurf out of here." He jumped as something whizzed past his head. "Now!"

Feathers took off just as a volley of arrows hit the branch she used to rest on. The stork climbed higher into the sky as a band of fairy and pixie men flew after them. Feathers dodged arrows and spears. Papa ducked before any of the sharp projectiles could pierce his skull.

"Come on, Feathers!" Papa urged. "You can do it!"

Feathers cawed as she swooped through the air, flapping her wings furiously. The winged humans persisted, fluttering quickly after their target. Papa ducked as another arrow shot past his ear. He looked up and noticed a lone cloud in the otherwise clear skies. "Feathers! Time to disappear!" Feathers looked to the cloud and immediately shot upward towards it. Papa held on as tight as he could. The fairies and pixies followed close behind. But they shot through the cloud and found nothing on the other side.

"He's hiding in the cloud!" one of the pixies realized. "Find him!" They dove back into the cloud and started shouting, sometimes bumping into one another. But no matter how hard they searched, the Smurf and his stork disappeared altogether.

Papa and Feathers poked their heads out of the cloud before the latter carefully drifted down from the cloud. "Good work, Feathers." Papa whispered. "Let's smurf out of here." Feathers flapped her wings and quietly took off. However, they didn't get very far before they heard someone shout, "There they are!" and Feathers had to speed up.

Suddenly, a long bola wrapped around Feathers' body, pinning her wings to her sides. A shorter bola looped around Papa and tied him to Feathers' neck. The stork suddenly plummeted from the sky, hitting tree branches before slamming into the ground. Feathers cawed pitifully while Papa groaned in pain. He struggled against his bonds, but he was stuck tight. The pixies and fairies landed in a circle around their captives. Some of them panted.

"Something tells me he's more trouble than he's worth." One groaned. "What now?"

"We can set the bird free." A pixie said. "We just need the Smurf."

"What do you want with me?" Papa demanded. "I mean you no harm!"

"It's not you, Papa Smurf." A fairy said. "It's just business."

"Balthazar wants the kid." Another pixie added. "And if he can't have a worthless child, surely he'll accept a powerful wizard like you."

"Let's just take him back to Balthazar's home and get on with our lives." Another fairy urged.

"So you know where Balthazar lives?" Papa asked. "Maybe if you smurf me free we can talk and—"

"We're tired of talking." The first fairy interrupted. "And we're tired of Balthazar's threats. You must understand; we have no choice." He looked to the other pixies and fairies. "Take him."

Papa stared worriedly, tugging futilely at the bonds that held him to Feathers. The stork tried to stand, but some of the fairies held down her legs and head to prevent her from attacking them. Papa's mind raced with ideas of how he could possibly get out of there, but every idea fell short. He could only imagine how the Smurfs would respond. Dear gods, Archer would probably go into a near comatose state or on a complete rage with her arrows.

"Yipes!" a pixie yelped as he jumped back. "Watch where ya shoot those arrows!"

"I didn't shoot that." A fairy said, staring at the arrow that pierced the ground. Papa stared at the arrow for a moment and his eyes widened.

"Archer…" he breathed.

"Get away from my papa!"

The fairies and pixies jumped away, some of them taking flight and floating off the ground, as a large falcon landed hard on the ground next to Feathers and Papa. More arrows flew from the predator's back, and soon the wielder was revealed: a very, very, _very_, angry Archer Smurfette.

"Let's get out of here!" a fairy yelped as he and his comrades took off.

"Where are you going?" a pixie demanded.

"Sorry, but no Smurf is worth getting eaten by a bird!" a fairy shouted.

"Or killed by that crazed Smurfette!" another fairy added before he and his brethren disappeared.

"Cowards!" another pixie shouted. Suddenly, the falcon Archer rode gave a great cry and suddenly flapped her wings, the gusts of air sending some of the pixies flying backwards. The falcon grabbed the ropes holding Feathers' wings and took off into the air, pulling the stork after her. Archer jumped down to the falcon's legs and pulled a knife from the sheath at her hip, slicing through the ropes that held Feathers' wings to her sides. Feathers flapped her now-free wings hurriedly, flying beside Archer's falcon friend. Archer jumped to Feathers' neck and freed Papa before going back to her falcon.

"Thanks Archer!" Papa said gratefully.

"Don't mention it!" Archer assured. "Let's just go before they come back!"

"Look out!" Papa cried as another spear hurdled past them. "Let's smurf out of here!"

The two birds climbed higher in the sky, carrying their riders to safety. But the pixie men flew close behind, launching spears and arrows. Archer fired back with her own arrows, her eyes set in a furious glare. The pixies flew about in a flurry like a horde of angry bees. Papa lost track of how many pixies attacked them; he was too preoccupied with keeping his head attached to his neck. Archer managed to knock aside any arrows that came at her; she even caught one, spun it in her hand, and shot it back at the pixie who fired it. Her fury made the pixies steer clear, mostly because they didn't want to be shot.

Papa spurred Feathers higher into the air. He looked down to see a group of pixies surrounding Archer, swinging their spears. "Come on, Feathers, we have to help her!"

Feathers cawed in agreement and dived down towards Archer and her falcon. The stork cawed fiercely and shot past the pixies, scattering them and giving Archer's falcon the opportunity to follow Feathers up into the skies. Archer turned and saw the pixies swarming Papa and Feathers like hornets. Archer took her final arrow from her quiver and loaded it into her ebony bow, aiming for the swarm of pixies attacking her father. She fired it, hardly thinking but clearly aiming for a pixie advancing towards Papa with another bola.

The pixie turned and his eyes widened at the sight of the arrow. He dived down fast, the arrow barely missing his feet.

Papa didn't even have time to react. The arrow struck his chest and he suddenly shouted in pain.

Archer's eyes widened. "No…no….."

_I missed._

Papa, in shock from the pain, suddenly slipped off Feathers' back and began free-falling out of the sky.

"He's ours!" a pixie cheered. "Let's go!"

"No!" another pixie yelped, pointing to the falcon swooping down towards them and ready to swallow them whole. "Let's get out of here!" The pixies flew off, fearful of what might happen if they let Archer or those birds capture them.

Archer drove her falcon down towards Papa, but Feathers was closer and faster. The stork pressed her wings to her sides and straightened her neck, shooting like a white arrow towards Papa. When she got down close enough, Feathers extended her long, slender legs and gently snatched her caretaker out of the air. Once she had Papa in her talons, the stork spread her wings and abruptly halted her speedy descent. She flapped her wings hard to avoid the tree branches and glided through the air, not landing until she found a small clearing. The stork softly laid Papa on the ground before resting on her own two feet. Feathers leaned down and nudged Papa with her beak, cawing sadly. Archer landed her falcon hurriedly and dismounted, running to Papa's side. She knelt down beside him, reaching for him but retracting her hands quickly.

"I did this…" she sighed despairingly. "Dear gods in heaven I shot Papa Smurf."

Feathers cawed worriedly, staring at Archer with her beady black stork eyes full of concern.

"Come on, Feathers." Archer urged, scooping up Papa and pulling him onto the stork. "We have to smurf back to the village." She thanked the falcon and let her fly off before Feathers took off towards the village. Archer kept a firm grip on Papa, but she felt guilt gnawing on her stomach. _I shot Papa. I shot my papa. _She blinked away tears, trembling a little. She remained on edge until Feathers finally touched down in the village.

"Archer!" Brainy scolded. "Papa told us not to smurf out of—" He finally noticed Papa's limp form and his eyes widened. "What in Smurf's name happened to Papa?"

"Attacked by pixies." Archer said hurriedly. Feathers leaned down and let Archer slide down to the ground with Papa in her arms. "Papa's been shot and he needs help. Go get Dabbler and smurf him over to Papa's mushroom. Quickly!"

Brainy nodded and ran off to find the semi-official doctor of the village. Archer hurried over to Papa's home, pushing the door open with her foot and running upstairs, placing Papa in his bed. She stared at his still form, paying more attention to the arrow, _her _arrow, in his chest. Archer put her hands to her mouth and suddenly stumbled back, almost falling into a nearby chair. _Oh Papa. _She couldn't even speak, she was too shocked. _Papa I'm so sorry. Please forgive me._

"Archer!" Dabbler called as he hurried inside, shutting the door behind him. "I'm glad you're here; I need your help."

Archer only nodded and came to Dr. Dabbler's side. "What can I do?"

"Just hold him down for now." Dabbler instructed. "I have to smurf that arrow out and he's not going to be very happy when I pull it out."

Archer swallowed and put her hands on Papa's shoulder and chest, gently pinning him to the bed. Dabbler took a hold of the arrow and yanked it free in a swift, smooth movement. Papa's teeth grit in pain and he growled.

"Ouch…" Papa groaned.

Dabbler smiled a little. "Sorry Papa. I just had to smurf this arrow….." His smile disappeared when he noticed the obsidian arrowhead. The tension in the air seemed to raise. Dabbler only stared at the bloody arrowhead, too in shock to say anything. He knew at once that only one person, or _Smurf_, used obsidian for her arrowheads. Dabbler turned and stared at Archer, who stared back with that same fear.

Papa shakily pushed himself upright. "Archer…" Suddenly, Archer ran off and out the door, disappearing down the stairs. "Archer!" Papa moved to run after her, but a burst of pain in his chest made him groan and lay back down.

"Take it easy Papa." Dabbler soothed, setting the arrow down. "You'll be all right."

Papa hurriedly took the arrow and stuffed it under his pillow. "Dabbler, nosmurf can know about this. I was attacked by pixies and fairies. Archer came to help. But nosmurf can know it was Archer's arrow that hit me. Promise me you won't tell."

Dabbler bit his bottom lip, but finally sighed. "Well, it is the duty of the doctor to upkeep the doctor-patient confidentiality agreement." He smiled softly, pulling some gauze from his bag. "You just sit tight for now. You can smurf over to Archer's and talk to her when your wound is dressed."

* * *

Archer shoved her mushroom door open and slammed it shut behind her, startling Gutsy as he bottle-fed Luna on the couch.

"Lassie?" Gutsy raised a rusty eyebrow.

Archer stomped off without a word, into the kitchen, and slammed the door shut. Gutsy jumped, sharing a look with Luna.

"Do ye 'ave any idea?" Gutsy asked.

Luna only shrugged.

Gutsy resumed Luna's feeding, glancing towards the kitchen door now and then. A while later, someone knocked on the door and Gutsy stood to answer it. "Oh! Papa. What are ye doin' here?"

"I was hoping to talk to Archer." Papa said. "It's important."

Gutsy's eyes traveled to the bandages around Papa's chest. "What happened to ye?"

"Attacked by pixies on the way home from King Gerard's." Papa replied simply. "One of them shot me."

"That's a smurfing lie and you know it!" Archer's voice shouted from the kitchen.

Papa sighed through his nose. "Gutsy, why don't you and Luna smurf over to Smurfette's home? I need to talk to Archer alone."

"Uh, sure Papa." Gutsy nodded. "Jus' be careful. You know how Archer's temper gets."

_Unfortunately. _Papa mentally groaned as Gutsy left. Papa shut the door behind him and walked further into the spacious living room. "Archer?"

"Go away." Archer droned from the kitchen.

Papa sighed. "You know I can't do that." Archer growled and stomped from the kitchen, glaring at the ground. She refused to look Papa in the eyes after what she accidently did to him. Papa came up to Archer and gently tilted her head up. "Archer, you can't blame yourself for this."

"I shot you." Archer growled. "It's like my attack on Smurf Village when Gargamel smurfed control over me."

"It's nothing like that." Papa assured. "You came to help me when the pixies and fairies attacked."

"And then I shot you." Archer pushed Papa away. She held her head in her hands, groaning. "Dear gods what is wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you, Archer." Papa insisted, stepping closer to his daughter.

"There are a lot of things wrong with me." Archer ticked off the things on her fingers. "I can't protect my baby or any of my family; my emotions are out of control; my magic is getting more chaotic."

"Then for Smurf's sake, why don't you ask for help?" Papa half-demanded. "I can help you; the other Smurfs can help you. If you would only ask."

"I don't need anysmurf's help." Archer growled, her back to Papa.

"You clearly do otherwise we wouldn't be smurfing this conversation." Papa insisted firmly. "Your problem isn't about protecting your family. It's about you not being able to ask for help when you need it. Why do you feel you must smurf everything on your own? Why can't you realize there are people here who can help you? Who love you and hate seeing how unhappy you are."

"I don't need help." Archer snarled, her fists clenching. "I don't _want _help."

"Please, Archer. I can't stand seeing you like this." Papa pleaded. "You've changed so much. Your health is smurfing over the edge. You're not the same Archer Smurf that I dragged into the village after finding out she's been living in the forest for thirty years. All I want is to help you and I don't understand why you must bear all this weight on your shoulders."

"That's enough, Papa." Archer snarled warningly.

"I know you want to protect everysmurf and so do I." Papa continued. "I'd take an arrow for them any day. One little mishap like today won't change anything."

"_That's enough, Papa._"

"I don't know what I'm supposed to smurf if you keep up with blaming yourself for everything that's going wrong now. It's not your fault. I could tell you that a thousand times and you still wouldn't believe me because of how stubborn you are! Tell me how I can help you and maybe—"

"_I said enough!" _

Archer spun around, waving her hand as though to emphasize her statement. Instead, she launched a blast of blue energy that hit Papa and sent him flying into a wall. He grunted as he hit the ground, clutching his now-throbbing chest. He pushed himself to his knees, sitting back on his ankles and staring at Archer. The tomboy Smurfette stared back, then looked at her hand. She turned and darted up the stairs, her braid flying behind her. Papa winced at the sound of her bedroom door slamming.

"Well," Papa groaned, standing shakily. "That didn't work as planned."

* * *

**A/N: I know you're all probably confused by Smartette and her relationship with King Gerard. And I'm sorry I haven't gotten her origin story up. She's a character that belongs to a friend of mine and we've both been having a hard time getting stories finished. Hope you're enjoying the story anyway!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow. I really hate finals week. But this is why I plan ahead. Here's the next chapter! And those waiting for "Miwa Chronicles", please hold off on the reminders. I'm working on a new chapter now and I finally have some free time to finish up this story and work more on "Miwa Chronicles".**

**Voices for new characters:**

**Blacksmith Smurf: Chris Hemsworth (Thor from **_**Thor **_**and **_**Avengers**_**)**

**Complimentary Smurf: Jake T. Austin (Max from **_**Wizards of Waverly Place **_**and Bruce from **_**Hotel for Dogs**_**)**

**Hunter Smurf: Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson (Joe Kingman from **_**The Game Plan**_**)**

**Fisher Smurf: Alexander Gould (Nemo from **_**Finding Nemo**_**)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Smurfs (minus Archer and Luna and the ones I made up). Nor do I own "Song of Mor'du", which I'm borrowing briefly from **_**Brave**_**.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

The Smurfs were bustled and busy as they prepared themselves. The day of the Cultural Festival finally arrived, and Papa excused all his Smurfs from their chores to get their acts ready for that evening. The Smurfs looked horrified when they heard Papa was shot, but every time somesmurf stared at his bandages he would snap at them a little to assure them he was all right. Dabbler didn't tell anyone about Archer's arrow, but said Smurfette wouldn't come out of her room. Gutsy only walked in once, and he nearly got a fist to the mouth. So he left Luna with Fakir and Gourdy and left to prepare for his act.

"Isn't Archer going to sing her song?" Actor Smurf asked timidly. Despite changing his name from Timid Smurf, he still held his somewhat nervous nature.

"I hope so, lad." Gutsy said, fiddling with his faux bearskin cape. "It's such a lovely song."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she never smurfs out of her room again." Blacksmith Smurf huffed deeply.

"Now be nice, Blacksmith." Complimentary Smurf scolded gently. "Archer has such a beautiful voice to match her beautiful face."

"But she's been so hard on herself lately." Actor sighed. "She's changed."

Gutsy sighed too. "I know. I'm so worried about 'er. I jus' don' know how ta help."

"Are we gonna practice or sit here and talk, by golly?" Timber urged. "C'mon. I'm sure Archer will perk up by this evening. She just needs time alone."

"I hope yer right." Gutsy took a breath. "All right, let's get smurfin'. Timber, Blacksmith, how's de bear costume?"

"Goin' smurfily!" Timber said, pulling on the bottom half of the bear like a pair of pants.

"I'm sure you have the voice for being a great bear, Blacksmith Smurf." Complimentary said.

Blacksmith laughed heartily, his voice booming as it usually does. He pulled on the top half of the bear, the bottom of it dropping past his feet. "Well, we'll see if I can scare a few Smurfs during the performance." He pulled the bear head over his own and Timber took a hold of Blacksmith's ankles, holding them in place on his shoulders.

"Wallah!" Actor cheered. "Instant demon bear!"

"Perfect!" Gutsy nodded in satisfaction. "All right, lads! Let's go through it one more time!"

* * *

Sweepy whistled as he walked briskly through the village. His regal king's crown slipped a little, but he pushed it back into place. He readjusted the heavy red cape with the white trim on his shoulders. It was Marco's idea to do a sort of "report" on British royalty, but Sweepy appreciated that he didn't need to change much of his appearance. The two British Smurfs even got Smurfette to play as a queen.

Sweepy paused outside Archer and Gutsy's home, his whistle dying down. He stared at the dark windows for a moment before moving to the door and knocking quickly. "Archer! You in there?"

Silence.

Sweepy tested the door and found it unlocked. Panicking slightly, he pushed inside hurriedly. "Archer? Archer!" He looked all around the living room and kitchen, but his sister disappeared altogether. "No. Oh no!" Panic levels rising by the second, he charged up the stairs to the bedroom, throwing the door open.

Archer jumped in her spot on the bed, staring at Sweepy. "Do you have any idea how awkward it would've been if I hadn't been wearing clothes?"

Sweepy sighed in relief and a little embarrassment. "Sorry, Arch. I was afraid you'd smurf off again." He noticed the book in her hands. "Whatcha lookin' at?"

"A scrapbook." Archer said, scooting over so Sweepy could sit next to her.

"Well look at that." Sweepy sighed, staring at a picture of Patrick Winslow, Clumsy, Gutsy, Brainy, and Grouchy playing with the human's toy instruments. "Is that the trip ya took ta New York?"

"Yep." Archer nodded. "I drew it myself."

"Wow." Sweepy breathed. "I never knew you could draw so well."

"Growing up in Aleron's palace with no friends left me some time to gain a few talents." Archer said softly. Sweepy fell silent, unsure how to respond to such a statement. Normally, one would expect a sorrowful sentence to sound…well, sorrowful. But Archer talked as though discussing the weather. She turned the page and came to a portrait Painter painted of Gutsy, Archer, and baby Luna. Sweepy looked back and forth between the picture and his sister. The Archer in the picture held a soft, loving smile that could bring anysmurf out of a foul mood, even Grouchy or Weepy. But that beautiful little grin didn't exist anymore; not now, when the stress of Balthazar's hunt seemed to push Archer to the breaking point. Sweepy couldn't believe she made it this far without going over the edge. He knew for a fact that she would never commit suicide, but the fear she would run away into the forest remained. There's no telling what's running through Papa's head right now.

Sweepy gently took the book from Archer and set it down. Then he wrapped his arms around Archer in a warm embrace. Archer didn't return the embrace, but she didn't try and wiggle out of it either. The two of them stayed that way for a while, in silence and in one another's company.

"Archer." Sweepy finally spoke.

"Hmm?" Archer asked.

"You don't have to be alone in this fight. I'm 'ere. The other Smurfs are 'ere. We'll protect Luna and help ya with whatever ya need." He gently pushed Archer away and held her at arm's length. "If I ever find Balthazar, I'll smurf 'im to the next decade."

Archer stared at the ground a moment, but then smiled softly. She kissed Sweepy's cheek. "Thanks Sweepy."

Sweepy smiled and hugged Archer again. "Well, I gotta smurf off to Marco. Can't wait ta 'ear your song." Archer nodded and waved as Sweepy walked off. But when he disappeared, so did her smile. The tomboy Smurfette stood from the bed and moved to her vanity, sitting on the stool and staring in the mirror. A tired, grungy, pale-looking Smurfette looked back.

"Well, Ms. Archer Smurfette, you're a sorry sight." Archer sighed. She poked at the shadows under her eyes, trying to remember when she last had a proper night's sleep. She looked down at her torso, feeling her ribs that stuck out. When did she become anorexic? She stared into her mirror again, seeing her silver tinged, sapphire eyes dulled down from their usual brightness.

Suddenly, the room seemed to darken, and Archer's reflection shifted and changed. Archer's eyes widened as Balthazar appeared in her mirror, laughing cruelly. His laughter echoed and seemed to raise in volume. Archer's fist clenched and she punched Balthazar's face, shattering the mirror and stopping the evil wizard's laughter. Archer breathed hard, her knuckles bleeding a little. She stared at what was left of the mirror, mentally noting the fit that Vanity would've thrown if he were there. Archer stared at the pieces of broken mirror on the ground. Balthazar's laughter echoed in her head.

She sighed. "Smurfity smurf smurf smurf."

* * *

"Festival!" Crazy chanted. "Festival!"

"Crazy, come on!" Greedy called.

"We gotta join th' band!" Farmer added, waving Crazy over with his fiddle.

"Band!" Crazy chanted. "Band! I play in band!"

"Not if ya cain't keep up!" Farmer laughed as he and Greedy hurried off to the stage. Crazy, realizing they left him in the dust, suddenly hurried after his brothers. The other Smurfs joined en masse to the outdoor auditorium setup they worked so hard to build over the last few days. Many of the Smurfs were still dressed in their costumes for their performances. Papa bounced Luna in his lap, earning a bout of giggles from the child. Smurfette sat beside Papa with Baby cradled in her arms.

"Ooh, I'm so excited!" Gourdy did a flip in the air as he settled down on the other side of Papa. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"I imagine you never smurfed things like this before." Smurfette giggled.

"Of course not!" Gourdy still bounced in his seat. "Most of the time my mastuhs would keep me in my gourd. Or they would neveh let me outside their home."

"You poor thing." Smurfette sighed sadly.

"But that's why I love being Farmer Smurf's genie." Gourdy assured, smiling broadly. "He's such a good mastuh!" He frowned. "Except when he gave me that stupid tea."

Smurfette giggled. "Well, you needed your rest."

"I'm still not forgiving him until next week!" Gourdy crossed his arms.

"We're glad you settled in so nicely with Smurf life, Gourdy." Papa said. "You've really become a part of the family."

"Even if I get a little annoying?" Gourdy smiled sheepishly.

"Even then." Papa chuckled.

"Speaking of annoying," Hefty snickered from the row in front of them. "Here comes Brainy and his introduction."

Despite Hefty's remark, the Smurfs cheered and clapped as Brainy came onstage, dressed in a toga with a laurel wreath tucked behind his ears. "Welcome, Smurfs and Smurfettes! To the Smurfs' First Ever Cultural Festival!"

"Smurf ze show on ze road, Brainy!" Painter called.

"Yes, yes, of course." Brainy waved him off. "We begin our evening with a showmanship of the smurftastic games of the Greeks! A wondrous society as brilliant as I am! A culture that reflects my intellect with a—" Somesmurf backstage finally found the right moment to hook a cane around Brainy's neck and yank him back behind the curtain. "ACK! Watch it!"

The Smurfs only laughed heartily at their poor brother's misfortune. They soon quieted as the curtain opened to reveal Clumsy and Brainy, both dressed in togas and wearing laurel wreaths behind their ears. Clumsy wore the gold medal he won at the Smurfic Games; thankfully, not the powerful Medallion of Poseidon but a genuine medal Blacksmith made and Painter painted gold.

"The Greeks were known as great warriors, artists, and sportsmurfs." Clumsy recited, pushing his hat out of his eyes. "Above all other things, they were best known for their games. Games such as the javelin toss!" He lifted a javelin from the ground and immediately started wobbling. But he managed to throw the javelin; unfortunately, he misfired and it pierced the empty seat next to Panicky, who immediately seized up and turned stark white. "Oops." Clumsy chuckled. "Uh, and games like the shot put!" He groaned in effort as he lifted a heavy ball from the ground. He managed to shove the weight upwards, and it flew up into the air and crashed right through the floor of the stage.

Handy face palmed. "Should've known _that _would happen."

"Clumsy, be careful!" Brainy scolded.

Clumsy chuckled nervously as he picked up a discus. "And best of all, the discus!" Even the wooden discuss seemed heavy to the lanky built Smurf. But Clumsy just took a breath and suddenly started spinning, gaining more momentum by the second.

"Now, Clumsy!" Brainy said in his lecturing tone. "Too much momentum and that disk will—"

Too late. Clumsy let go, falling back on his tail in the process. Brainy ducked as the disk shot past his head. He laughed in triumph, thinking he finally avoided misfortune. But the disk kept flying, ricocheting off Chef's frying pan when he held it up to defend himself. The disk flew out into the audience, bounced off one of the lampposts, skimmed Papa's hat as it passed, rebounded off Marco's knight shield, hit one last lamppost, bounced off the cymbals on Greedy's drum set in the orchestra pit, and finally flew back to the stage and hit Brainy's head. The smart Smurf swayed a little and finally fell backwards, unconscious. The Smurfs cheered and whistled while the curtain closed hurriedly.

"Well _that_ was interesting." Papa chuckled.

"Not for poor Panicky and Brainy." Smurfette giggled.

Backstage, Poet and Party Planner worked as the stage managers, directing upcoming acts onstage. "All right, Chef Smurf you're up next!"

"This is turning out to be a smurfy show!" Poet sighed happily. "What's after Chef?"

"Miner and his group." Party Planner reported.

"And what about Archer?" Poet asked. "I'm just _dying _to hear her sing!"

Party Planner looked at his clipboard. "She's right before Gutsy and his act. That is if she shows up."

"She's here." Poet assured, peeking out into the audience. "Look, she's going over to sit with Gutsy."

"Oh good." Party Planner sighed in relief. "I was worried she'd smurf off again."

"I don't see how she could." Poet shrugged, walking with Party Planner further backstage. "After all, she's got a baby to smurf after now. She wouldn't abandon Luna."

"Yeah, but we both know how she is." Party Planner mumbled.

"Lassie!" Gutsy greeted warmly, waving his mate over to the seat next to him.

"It is good to see you here." Blacksmith said with a smile. "We were worried."

"I'm fine." Archer assured. "A little under the weather, but I'm perfectly smurfy."

"Good." Gutsy smiled, pulling Archer into a strong side hug. "Just sit back an' relax. It's gonna be a smurfy show."

"Shh!" Complimentary shushed them politely. "Chef is making Austria's famous Linzer torte!"

Archer settled down, nestling close to Gutsy. The Scotsmurf smiled and put an arm around her shoulders, holding her close. Archer watched the acts progress, smiling softly. Papa, sitting a few seats down, smiled at the sight of his eldest daughter finally seeming to enjoy herself. _Perhaps we can move on from all this unsmurfiness. _Papa thought, bouncing Luna a little.

The acts continued on after Chef completed his edible masterpiece (and then hit Greedy on the head with a frying pan when the gluttony Smurf tried to steal it). Sweepy and Marco gave a wonderful presentation of Britain's royalty system, complete with Marco dressed as a knight and Smurfette a queen. Painter painted a lovely French princess in a fancy dress, to which all the Smurfs had to stare in awe. Miller gave a history of the tulip and its importance to the Netherlands. In between each act, the band would play a short instrumental piece, and during that time Papa would glance over at Archer and Gutsy to see how they fared. Archer legitimately laughed at some of the more comical parts, and Gutsy continued to hold her close. The color seemed to return to Archer's face and her silver-tinged sapphire eyes brightened considerably. To Papa, she truly looked happier than she had been in days. It was a heartwarming sight, and it let Papa settle down to enjoy the show.

"It seems like just a rusted old lamp to me." Fakir recited his lines as he stared at Gourdy's gourd. "Wait, I believe there's something written here!" He rubbed the gourd, and Gourdy appeared in a puff of pink smoke. "My smurfness! Who are you?"

"I am the genie of the magic lamp!" Gourdy bowed, also reciting his lines. "Your wish is my command!"

"Knowing Gourdy, Ah bet 'e's said tha' 'bout a thousand times." Farmer whispered to Alchemist.

Alchemist chuckled in agreement. "I wouldn't doubt it."

"Psst!" Party Planner hissed. "Archer! You're up after Fakir, Gourdy, and Luna! Gutsy, you're after Archer!"

"I'll see you backstage?" Archer offered as she stood.

"Of course." Gutsy nodded. Archer smiled and followed Party Planner around the back of the stage to her dressing room. Gutsy sighed blissfully. "I must be de luckiest Smurf in de world."

"Besides Lucky Smurf?" Complimentary laughed.

"He's not even that lucky!" Actor chuckled.

* * *

Hunter Smurf ran as fast as he could, the green feather in his hat flapping wildly in the breeze. Fisher Smurf sprinted right beside him, resting his fishing pole on one shoulder. "Come on!" Hunter urged. "We're gonna miss the whole thing!"

"You're the one who wanted to stop at the wild smurfberry bushes for a snack!" Fisher protested.

"_You're _the one who insisted that he'd smurf a fish today!" Hunter countered. "We weren't even supposed to go outside the barrier."

"Then what were _you _doing out in the forest?" Fisher demanded.

"Archer doesn't smurf out on patrol anymore." Hunter explained as they continued to run. "_Somesmurf _has to keep an eye on things in the forest."

"But Papa says—"

"'Papa says', 'Papa says'. Yeesh, you're starting to sound like Brainy."

Fisher pouted. "Well now _that's _not nice."

"Just hurry up you—" Hunter suddenly skidded to a halt, causing Fisher to crash into him.

"Hunter?" Fisher asked. "Why'd we stop?"

"Sh." Hunter held up a hand for silence. He scanned the area around them, staring at the dark trees and black bushes. Then, there was a rustling as something moved from one bush to another.

"What is it?" Fisher asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Hunter admitted, notching an arrow in his bow. "But I'm about to find out."

"Hunter, you're one of the worst archers in the village." Fisher protested.

"Am not!" Hunter hissed. "Watch!" He pulled back the bowstring, changing his aim every time he spied the shadow shoot past. Finally, he released the arrow and sent it flying. The projectile ricocheted off multiple trees and caught Fisher's and Hunter's hats, pinning them to a tree. The shadow disappeared into the forest.

Fisher glared a little at Hunter as he retrieved the arrow and their hats. "Hunter, I think you should leave the archery to Archer Smurf."

"Archer isn't that great with bow and arrows." Hunter grumbled, taking his arrow and hat.

"She isn't called 'Archer' for no reason." Fisher chuckled.

Hunter rolled his eyes and pulled his hat on his head. "Let's just smurf home before Papa notices we're gone."

"Yeah." Fisher nodded. "I wanna hear Archer sing her—yipes!" He suddenly fell forward, landing flat on his face.

"You all right?" Hunter asked, pulling Fisher to his feet.

"I'm fine." Fisher groaned a little. "But what did I trip over?"

"You tripped _into _this paw print." Hunter said, pointing to the large paw print in the dirt. Fisher stood and climbed from the small crater. The two Smurfs took a look and their eyes widened.

"Yikes." Fisher breathed. The two Smurfs stared at the large imprint, noting how huge it was compared to their own footprints. Hunter knelt down to the paw print. While he lacked the skills of a good archer, he still possessed the great knowledge of a hunter and could identify any animal print. He stared at the entirety of the paw print, noting its shape and size and depth. His eyebrows furrowed in thought, the look on his face making Fisher nervous.

The two of them jumped at the sound of twigs snapping, like something crushing an entire bush. Fisher gripped his fishing pole tightly in both hands, staring around fearfully. "Hunter…."

"Hide!" Hunter ordered, pushing Fisher into a bush. They crouched down in the foliage, staring out into the rest of the forest. They waited patiently, remaining as quiet as shadows. Then, the sound of heavy footsteps, like the pounding of a giant bass drum, came their way. They shrunk further in the bush, watching four furry masses pass them.

"What…..was…..that?" Fisher breathed.

* * *

Gutsy knocked briskly on the door to Archer's dressing room. "Lassie?"

"I'm not presentable!" Archer's voice called from inside.

Gutsy's cheeks burned a little, but he only smiled. "Jus' wanted ta wish ye luck! Poet'll be 'ere soon ta get ya."

"Thanks!" Archer called again. "Good luck to you too!"

Gutsy smiled. He put a hand on the door, wishing he could go in and see his mate's beauty. "I love ye, lass."

Gutsy pulled his hand away as the door opened a bit. Archer's head poked out and she smiled. "I love you too, Gutsy. With all my heart and soul."

"Gutsy!" Blacksmith called. "Come on! We must practice just one more time!"

Gutsy chuckled. "Well, I better get goin'. See ya, lass."

"Bye Gutsy." Archer said before retreating back to her dressing room. Gutsy sighed blissfully as he moved off to his group. Minutes later, Poet came by and knocked quickly on Archer's door.

"Archer!" Poet said hurriedly. "Come on! You're next!"

"Coming!" Archer called cheerily. She opened the door and quickly came out. "I'm ready."

Poet stared in awe. Archer dressed herself in a beautiful, emerald green ball gown. Long sleeved, flowing skirt, and a collar line that would've shown just a little cleavage if Archer had any to show. The hem of the skirt, collar, and cuffs of her sleeves were gold. She even wore a gold circlet in her braided hair and a beautiful emerald choker around her neck.

"Oh Archer Smurf!" Poet sighed. "You look so beautiful!"

"Thank you, Poet." Archer smiled shyly. "I just hope my looks reflect my voice."

"But of course!" Poet assured, ushering Archer towards the stage. "Go out there and knock them dead!"

Archer nodded excitedly and walked gracefully onstage. Fakir, Gourdy, and Luna waved as they passed. But then Fakir jumped a little when Luna started whining. "Hey little one. What's wrong?"

"Something wrong with Luna?" Gourdy asked worriedly.

"She seemed to be doing okay onstage." Party Planner noted.

"Well, maybe she just needs to be fed." Fakir said. "Come along little one. Let's smurf you some dinner."

Gourdy looked back to Archer as the music started up and she began a short dance number. "Hey Fakir. Does Archer seem…different?"

"How so?" Fakir asked as they journeyed back to their seats.

"I don't know." Gourdy shook his head. "Just something about how she's acting. Didn't you notice how she wouldn't touch anybody on the way onstage? And how Luna complained like she did when she saw Archer?"

Fakir looked to Archer. "I suppose she's just a little riled up still." But as he looked closer, he couldn't help but notice something different in Archer's eyes.

Archer concluded her dance in an elegant pose before she began her song.

"_Come now my baby  
Come rest your sweet head  
Go on off to  
Your dream land_

_Hush now my baby  
For now all is well  
I'll be right here  
When you wake….."_

"This isn't her normal lullaby." Smurfette whispered to Papa.

"It sounds very nice, though." Papa noted.

"_The stars shine bright through the night  
And the moon will light your way  
The trees be your shade, the grass your bed  
Lay down for a good night's rest_

_Crickets are singing  
The stars come to play  
Close your eyes my darling  
Sandman comes tonight_

_Always know that you are loved  
And no harm shall come to you  
Look around you and you shall see  
Your family is here for you_

_Precious little baby  
You're not alone  
I'm right here darling  
To protect you_

_You are my baby  
I'll always love you  
Nothing will harm you  
As long as I'm here_

_Travel near and travel far  
And return home to open arms  
No matter how far you roam  
Your heart will always lead you home_

_Come now my baby  
Come rest your sweet head  
And I'll be right here  
When you wake."_

Archer finished with a bowed head and an elegant curtsy. And the Smurfs erupted into applause, standing and clapping and whistling and cheering. Archer bowed gracefully before hurrying offstage. More applause greeted her as the crew, stage managers, Gutsy and his group voiced their praise and impressiveness.

"Way ta go, lass!" Gutsy laughed. "Ye were great!"

"Thank you." Archer nodded, smiling.

"All right, all right!" Party Planner ushered Gutsy and his group onstage. "We'll have plenty of time to ooh and ah her later! Get onstage!"

"I'll see you later, my love." Archer waved as Poet pushed Gutsy towards the stage.

Gutsy smiled warmly. "Smurf ye later, my lass." He finally started running and joined the others onstage. "Greetings Smurfs! We bring ta ye an anthem ta de great demon bear Mor'du!" The band began to play, with Reveler Smurf playing the bagpipes. Gutsy stood at the front, with Actor and Complimentary standing behind him. Gutsy wore his usual blue kilt and sash with a faux black bearskin cape. Complimentary wore a green kilt and sash while Actor wore a yellow kilt and sash.

Gutsy began the song, a wide smile on his face.

"_I've hunted fer 'im high an' low  
I've looked 'im in de eye.  
I dream about de perfect way  
Ta make dis devil die!  
Come taste my blade ya manky bear  
Fer gobblin' up my leg!  
I'll hunt ye then I'll skin ye  
Hang yer noggin on a peg!"_

As Actor and Complimentary joined in the song, the demon bear Mor'du came onstage. Despite his supposed reputation, the Smurfs still cheered for Blacksmith and Timber inside the costume. Blacksmith, in the head, gave his mightiest bear roar, startling Panicky and Scaredy.

"_Mor'du, Mor'du, Mor'du Mor'du  
Yer ancient as de highlands an' as unforgiven too  
Mor'du, Mor'du, Mor'du Mor'du  
Now de time has come fer all of us ta slaughter you._

_He's bigger than a Cuillin, killin' armies with his paws  
Mor'du is never happy till the blood runs from his jaws.  
He murders in the mountains and he fights with ev'ry clan  
His teeth and jowls have ripped the hearts of many a highland man."_

As the song continued, Gutsy pulled out his broadsword and waved it around like a hero, playfully stabbing it towards "Mor'du". Actor and Complimentary performed a River Dance routine in the background.

"_Mor'du, Mor'du, Mor'du Mor'du!  
He's stolen lads and lassies and wee 'bonnie babies too!  
Mor'du, Mor'du, Mor'du Mor'du!  
Now the time has come fer all of us ta slaughter you!_

Smurfette giggled. "What a show! Gutsy really smurfed his heart and soul into this."

"Now if only we could understand his accent." Hefty snickered. "What's a 'nae mair'?"

"No idea." Papa chuckled warmly.

"Psst! Psst! Papa!"

While Smurfette and Hefty became engrossed in the show, Papa turned to see Hunter and Fisher at the end of the row, waving him over feverishly. Papa looked around, but everysmurf else was too focused by the show. Papa stood and moved over to Hunter and Fisher.

"What's wrong?" Papa asked.

"Hunter and I were out in the forest." Fisher reported. "And we found these gigantic bear tracks."

"What were you doing smurfing out in the forest?" Papa demanded. "I told you to stay in the village."

"But these tracks were huge!" Hunter protested. "Not like any bear tracks I've ever seen!"

"And we saw Archer." Fisher added.

Papa blinked. "What?"

"We _thought _we saw Archer." Hunter corrected. "Whoever they were they moved fast and smurfed like the shadows. I only know one person or Smurf like that."

"That's not possible." Papa said. "When was this?"

"I think fifteen minutes ago." Fisher said.

"But we just saw Archer smurf a song for us." Papa said. He looked down, a frown suddenly appearing on his face. "Unless…." His eyes widened and he suddenly took off for the stage, Hunter and Fisher close behind.

"_Mor'du, Mor'du, Mor'du Mor'du!  
We'll bile yer head with dumplin' bread ta make an ursine stew  
Mor'du, Mor'du, Mor'du Mor'du!  
Now the time has come fer all de clans ta slaughter you!"_

Papa, Hunter, and Fisher burst through the door to backstage, startling Poet. "Papa? Hunter? Fisher?"

"Where's Archer?" Papa asked hurriedly.

"In her dressing room." Poet assured. "Party Planner and I have guards at all the exits. If she's smurfed out we'll have known."

"Unless she was never there in the first place." Papa said. He hurried past Poet, who followed close behind with Hunter and Fisher by his side. Papa ran up to the dressing room door and knocked hurriedly. "Archer! Open up please!"

"You may come in, Papa!" Archer's voice called.

Papa, Poet, Hunter, and Fisher pushed their way inside. Archer sat at the vanity, wiping the makeup off her face with a wet rag.

"I could've sworn we saw her out in the forest." Fisher said.

"If we didn't see her, who _did _we see?" Hunter asked.

Papa stepped closer to Archer, staring at his eldest daughter. Archer turned to smile at her father. "Is something wrong?"

Papa narrowed his eyes. "I'm afraid something is _very _wrong."

"What's the matter, Papa?" Poet asked.

Papa didn't answer at first. He continued to stare into Archer's eyes…..her smoky grey eyes. "You're not really Archer, are you?"

Archer laughed lightly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tell me the truth." Papa ordered in an uncharacteristically dark tone. _"Now_."

Archer stared at Papa for a moment before she turned from him. Her smile disappeared and she trembled a little. "She told me not to tell. She said she was doing it for her family."

"What's she talking about?" Poet asked. Suddenly, Papa waved his hand through Archer's head, and she suddenly dissolved into smoke and disappeared. Hunter, Fisher, and Poet stared in shock.

"Papa, what did you do?" Fisher asked frantically.

"That was a smoke doppelganger." Papa explained, looking quite frustrated. "It's a quick and simple spell for when a wizard doesn't have the time to smurf a full copy of themselves." He groaned in anger and slammed his fist against the vanity, the loud sound making Poet, Hunter, and Fisher jump. "For the love of Smurf, how could I have not seen it sooner?!"

Outside and onstage, the Smurfs continued with the merriment, unaware of their missing sister.

"_We'll make his hide a cozy chair, his head upon the wall.  
We'll splash a dram of whiskey on his snout at every ball.  
Tales will tell from glen to glen of how we slayed the beast  
And all will toast brave highland men at every royal feast._

_Mor'du, Mor'du, Mor'du Mor'du!  
The legend spreads from fire ta fire, of de devil that we slew  
Mor'du, Mor'du, Mor'du Mor'du!  
Now the time has come fer all de clans ta slaughter you!_

_Hey!"_

The Smurfs clapped and cheered, and the actors onstage gave a bow.

A loud roar rang out over the crowd.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry for the late update. Who knew Christmastime could be busy? Just a quick thing: if you're going to implore for a new chapter for this or "Miwa Chronicles", will you match the review to the appropriate story? You do realize that I get an email every time you guys review my stories, right?**

**But, I digress. Enjoy! I don't own Smurfs or Mor'du!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Archer readjusted the pack on her shoulders, checking her quiver to make sure she filled it as much as she could. She held her bow in one hand, rubbing the ebony wood with her thumb. She turned and looked back towards the direction of the village. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, Papa." She said to the open air. "I'm sorry Smurfs. I'll be back; I promise."

With that, she turned her back to the village and continued onward, her depressed expression morphing into angry determination.

_You will pay, Balthazar. _Archer promised. _I'll find you and make sure you never harm anyone in this forest again._

* * *

Papa, Poet, Hunter, and Fisher spun around at the sound of the roar. "Hunter, Fisher." Papa said, fear leaking into his voice. "Did you say something about a bear?"

Hunter's and Fisher's eyes widened. "Oh smurf." Hunter said. The four of them darted to the stage, only to skid to a halt at what sights met their eyes. Smurfs scattered all over, screaming and shouting in panic. Some of them stood still as a statue, literally scared stiff. A huge black bear towered over the Smurfs, snarling and roaring. He swiped at Smurfs, missing them by inches. Every time he missed, it seemed to make him angrier.

"Is that….?" Fisher whimpered, unable to finish.

"Mor'du." Papa breathed. "The demon bear from Gutsy's story."

"I didn't _want _ta bring 'im here!" Gutsy said defensively.

"Relax, Gutsy!" Hunter snapped. "I'll take care of this!" He loaded an arrow into his bow and fired it, only for the arrow to fly clear over the demon bear's head. Hunter face palmed.

"Anysmurf got a better idea?" Poet gulped.

Papa immediately took charge. He formed a ball of fire in his palm and launched it towards Mor'du. The demon bear reared back, rubbing the ashes and burning sensation from his face. Papa gave a shrill whistle, catching everysmurf's attention. "Smurfs! Get the catapults! Grab the spears! Those who don't fight must smurf to their homes or into the forest and hide!"

"Yes Papa Smurf!" The Smurfs chorused obediently. They took off to take a job and get to work.

Fakir looked down to Luna in his arms. "Scaredy, Panicky!" His suddenly strong voice stopped the two Smurfs as they ran by. "You two and Gourdy go to Gutsy and Archer's mushroom and hide! Smurf Luna with you and protect her!"

"O-o-okay!" Scaredy nodded, taking Luna in his arms.

"Come on!" Panicky urged, leading the way as they ran off to Gutsy and Archer's mushroom. Gourdy floated behind them, looking terrified out of his wits. Smurfette ran off to the safety of her mushroom, still cradling Baby. More than half of the Smurfs took up weapons to fight. Gutsy grabbed his broadsword and led the first charge towards the beast. Hunter fired a few more arrows, but only one of them actually hit Mor'du. By some strange stroke of luck, lucky or unlucky, the last arrow hit Mor'du in the eye. The large bear reared up on his hind legs, roaring in pain and anger.

"Nice shot, Hunter!" Handy complimented as he and some other Smurfs loaded the catapults. "Smurfs! Fire at will!" The Smurfs at the catapults pulled the triggers, launching rocks and a smurfberry pies at the beast. The demon bear snarled, swiping a large paw. The Smurfs jumped aside as the catapults suddenly flew through the air and crashed somewhere in the forest. The Smurfs scattered a little, but Dreamy and Poet suddenly crashed into each other and hit the ground. They shouted and held each other, waiting for Mor'du's large paw to smash them into the ground. But the bear's paw just slammed onto a blue dome covering the two Smurfs, shielding them from the crushing blow. The shield came from Papa, who launched another ball of fire. Mor'du turned to the elder Smurf, roaring. Papa jumped and turned to run, but Mor'du's paw slammed down in his path, halting his run. The demon bear swiped his claws, but they suddenly stopped inches from Papa's head. Mor'du snarled, seeming to glare at the ropes around his paw. Papa and many of the other Smurfs heard music, and they glanced over to the roof of a nearby mushroom house to see Fakir with his pungi, manipulating various lengths of ropes from all around the village to snare the bear's legs and paws.

"Way to go, Fakir!" Hefty cheered.

"Atta boi!" Farmer whooped.

Fakir only smiled as he continued playing. But suddenly, Mor'du broke a paw free and smacked Fakir off the roof, sending him flying _through _the roof of another mushroom house.

"Hey!" Hefty growled, throwing his spear at Mor'du. "Leave him alone!"

Papa and Gutsy ran to the mushroom house Fakir crashed into. They found the turbaned Smurf lying limply in a pile of wood, rock, and other rubble. They hurriedly unburied him and Papa gently lifted Fakir from the debris.

"Fakir!" Papa stared worriedly. "Say something!"

Fakir moaned. "Stupid bear."

Papa and Gutsy chuckled in relief. But Gutsy's face went serious. "We need ta stop dat bear."

"I know." Papa nodded. "It's clear someone summoned it and sent it here."

"Balthazar." Gutsy growled.

Something clicked in Papa's head. "I might have the answer. If you and the other Smurfs can stall that bear, I can smurf up a spell that will destroy it or at least knock it out."

"We'll take care of it." Gutsy assured. "Fakir, stay here. I'll find Dabbler an' smurf 'im over ta ye."

Fakir touched his forehead and pulled his hand away to find blood. "Oh smurf." He sighed, laying back on the ground. "Okay."

Gutsy and Papa ran off, Papa grabbing Brainy and disappearing into his lab. Gutsy gathered the Smurfs together, holding his broadsword in one hand and glaring at the great black beast that invaded his home.

_Archer, where are ye, lass? _He groaned. _We need ya._

* * *

Archer eventually stopped to rest in a cave nearby, making a small fire to warm her up. She inspected her arrows to make sure they stayed intact. Her bowstring was tight and the wood strong. She wrapped a black cloak, a birthday present from Tailor a few years back, around her shoulders and clasped it nice and snug. She left the hood down. Sometimes, the guilt of leaving her family would bubble up in her chest. But she managed to push it down. She knew she did the right thing; she would find Balthazar on her own and put an end to all of this. She didn't need help from anyone. Not Papa or Hefty or Farmer or Gutsy or Fakir or anysmurf. Besides, she wasn't leaving forever like last time.

"If you're so confident, why do you keep reassuring yourself?"

Archer blinked in surprise and looked to her left. A small Smurf floated near her shoulder, wearing a white Smurf hat, a simple, long-sleeved robe and no shoes. A set of ivory feather wings protruded from his shoulder blades.

Archer glared a little and turned from her good conscience, indicating she would ignore the spirit.

"Archer, you can't ignore me." Angel said. "You know the best thing to do is go back to the village."

Archer didn't reply.

"Aw, don't listen to him."

Another spirit Smurf appeared near Archer's right shoulder. This one had red skin and red pants; his red Smurf hat had white horns on it. His ears were pointed and his tail elongated with a spade point. He carried a white pitchfork. Black bat wings protruded from his shoulder blades.

"You ran away for a noble cause, right?" Devil reminded her. "You're gonna stop Balthazar."

"But she's the guardian of the village." Angel protested. "The Smurfs need her."

"She's still guarding the village." Devil waved Angel off. "She's putting an end to Balthazar's threats."

"Going after Balthazar on your own is suicidal." Angel told Archer, despite the Smurfette not listening.

"She can handle it." Devil assured. "She's been through worst, right?"

"What about Luna?" Angel said. "She needs you. What happens if you get killed? You promised she'd grow up with both of her parents."

"She's got a whole village to take care of her." Devil said. "We just gotta hope that Gutsy character stays away."

"Why?" Angel demanded.

"That old numbsmurf isn't a dad!" Devil scoffed. "He constantly puts Luna in danger! What kind of father does that to his own kid? Luna would be better off without that stupid, lumbering, son of a—ACK!"

Angel jumped back, staring in horror. Devil gasped and choked, feeling his bones crack from the pressure of Archer's fist squeezing him tightly. Archer's glare could've killed Devil if possible. Devil cowered under the Smurfette's gaze, not sure how to react. He squirmed and made a few gurgled noises.

"Don't you _dare _insult my mate." Archer snarled. She threw Devil up into the air, and he did a few backflips before flying around and hiding behind Angel.

"Archer, we only want to help." Angel soothed.

"I don't need help!" Archer screamed, her voice rebounding off the cave walls. "I'm smurfing the right thing! I'm protecting my family! I don't need reassurance!" She turned from the tiny spirits, her voice beginning to crack. "I'm a good mother. I am. I'm protecting my baby from danger. I don't care if I die from it. Nosmurf else will care either."

Angel and Devil exchanged looks. Then, they nodded simultaneously.

Archer stared at the ground when she noticed a pair of red and white lights on the cave floor. She turned and blinked in surprise at the sight of Angel and Devil, the two spirit Smurfs now the size of full-grown Smurfs. Archer sniffed a little, wiping her eyes dry. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Well, here's the deal with us." Devil explained. "The two of us are basically split so that there's essentially a piece of us within every Smurf in the village. If there are any other Smurfs out in the world, then a piece of us are within them as well."

"We are really two Spirit Smurfs split into many tiny spirits." Angel continued. "To guide the Smurfs through internal conflicts. Sometimes, we take all our pieces from the Smurfs and we can become full Smurfs again. As you see here."

Archer smiled a little. "That's actually kind of cool."

"Well, we thought it'd be easier to comfort ya when this size." Devil said, smirking.

"Comfort me?" Archer cocked her head.

"We know you're a good mother." Angel said, kneeling beside Archer and putting a hand on her shoulder. "And Devil knows Gutsy is a good father; he was just being himself."

Devil shrugged. "Remember what Archer says? Ya can't change who ya are."

Archer smiled wryly. "I do say that, don't I?"

Devil ruffled the hat on Archer's head. "You're okay, kid. You're okay."

"And we don't want you to leave the village." Angel looked to Devil. "Well, at least _I _don't want you to. And I'm sure the Smurfs miss you very much."

Archer's smile disappeared. "You don't understand. I just don't have a choice." She suddenly stood, shouldered her pack, and marched off. Devil started towards her, but Angel held him back.

"Forget it." Angel sighed. "She's going no matter what we say. Or were _you _going to encourage her?"

"You kidding?" Devil huffed. "You know our laws. If she dies of natural causes, then our pieces will remain to be split with the rest of the Smurfs. If her life is taken before her time, then our pieces will die with her."

Angel smirked. "What do you know? For once we agree on something."

Devil chuckled. "Don't get used to it, Goody-goody."

Angel laughed, but suddenly his eyes widened and he seized up, gasping. Devil's smile disappeared in a flash. He knelt down beside Angel as the pure spirit collapsed to his knees, still gasping. "No. Dear gods in heaven, no."

"What is it?" Devil demanded.

"The Smurfs." Angel realized. "They're in danger." He pressed his hand to the stone floor and concentrated. Devil and Angel watched as a glowing white circle appeared, and within the circle the stone turned to a horrific scene at Smurf Village. The Smurfs fought bravely against the demon bear Mor'du, but the beast seemed to be winning, beating back the small blue creatures. A couple Smurfs flew into a tree and slumped to the ground. Papa came out with his formula to stop the bear, but Mor'du swiped the mixture from his hands and almost crushed the elder Smurf under his paw. Gutsy stabbed his sword into Mor'du's paw, releasing his father. But Papa seemed to struggle at turning over to his stomach alone.

Devil swiped the pointed ends of his pitchfork across the vision, forcing it to disappear. "Well this is just great."

"We have to save them!" Angel said. "This is of dire circumstances!"

"What about Archer?" Devil demanded. "Aren't we still worried about her?"

"Oh right." Angel held his hat nervously. "All right, here's what we'll do: I'll go help the Smurfs as much as I can. You go follow Archer and get her to come back."

"I don't see why I should help." Devil crossed his arms.

Angel put on a sweet smile. "Because, Devil Dearest, our life forces are connected to the Smurfs. So if enough of them die—" His face contorted to a frown and his voice octave rose to a shout. "—we'll die too!"

Devil paused in thought for a moment. "Oh. Forgot about that." He huffed. "Fine. But this better not soil my reputation."

"It won't!" Angel assured. "Now go!" He disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

Devil sighed. "Curse you morality." He looked to the reader. "What? You didn't think a conscience could have a conscience?" He stuck his tongue out and disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

* * *

Papa leaned on Brainy a little, but pushed himself to use his own two feet to support his weight. Brainy stared at Mor'du worriedly. "Papa, what do we do?"

"I don't know, Brainy." Papa admitted. "Without that formula, there's only one other idea that comes to mind."

"What's that?" Brainy asked. But Papa suddenly ran off, leaving Brainy confused and even more worried.

Papa found Gutsy, Handy, and Hefty and pulled them aside. "Take the Smurfs and get them to safety."

"Can do." Handy nodded, running off.

"I think I'll stay with you." Hefty said. "Just in case you plan to do something crazy."

"Aye, me too." Gutsy nodded.

"No. Both of you need to smurf out of here." Papa ordered. "I can buy the Smurfs a few minutes if I give that that bear something to hunt."

Gutsy grabbed Papa's arm to stop him from running off. "Den I kin double dat time."

"And I can triple it." Hefty smirked.

Papa wanted to protest, but the look in his elder sons' eyes dissuaded him from doing so. He smiled and ran towards the bear, Gutsy and Hefty following close behind.

"Hey you overgrown fluff ball!" Hefty shouted, throwing a rock at Mor'du's head. "Come and get me!"

"No! Me!" Gutsy goaded, throwing a nearby spear. Mor'du swiped a paw, almost taking Gutsy's head off. Papa threw a ball of fire, catching the bear's attention and causing it to chase him. Papa ran as fast as he could, to one of the trees close to the village and up the bark. Mor'du snarled and roared as he followed the elder Smurf. He snarled again, this time in pain, when Gutsy and Hefty each stabbed a sword into the bear's foot. Mor'du lunged for the two younger Smurfs, but missed by a mile. Papa jumped down from the branches and landed on Mor'du's head. The bear swung his head around, trying to knock the Smurf off, but to no avail. He reached a paw up, almost succeeding in knocking Papa off.

"Hey!" Hefty shouted. "Back off ya stupid bear!" He threw his sword, and the blade impaled Mor'du's already injured eye. The bear roared in pain, blood like tears streaming into his fur. Hefty smirked in triumph, but suddenly Mor'du swung a paw around and slammed Hefty into a tree. A series of sickening _CRACKS_ rang out, shocking Papa into stillness. Gutsy, however, wasn't so still; he clenched his sword in his teeth, scurried up to Mor'du's paw that held Hefty, and stabbed his sword up to the hilt in the bear's arm. Mor'du seemed to scream in pain as he retracted his paw. Gutsy and Papa jumped to the ground and ran off to Hefty, lying limp on the ground. Mor'du stalked up to the three Smurfs, growling and glaring with his still-bloodied eye.

"_Vignes enfermant!"_

Mor'du seemed to jump as vines suddenly sprouted from the ground and surrounded him, pinning him to the ground on his stomach. Papa and Gutsy looked beyond the black bear to see Brainy, looking shocked beyond belief with his hands still up from casting the spell.

"Laddie!" Gutsy laughed in disbelief. "Dat was amazin'!"

Brainy smiled a little. "Thanks! Spur of the moment, I guess."

"Gutsy, smurf Hefty to my lab." Papa ordered. "Be gentle with him; he has a lot of broken bones and it's going to take a lot to heal him."

"You got it, Papa." Gutsy nodded, carefully lifting his brother and quickly taking him to Papa's laboratory.

"What do we do with the bear?" Brainy asked, gesturing to Mor'du.

"While I believe life is precious, I must admit that this bear is too dangerous to stay alive." Papa side regretfully. "I'll take care of him." He stepped towards Mor'du, murmuring a spell under his breath. He held up his palm as a glowing red sphere appeared in it. Mor'du snarled at the elder Smurf, but Papa bravely stepped up to the demon bear.

Suddenly, Mor'du yanked his head up, breaking the vines around his neck. He shot his head down to Papa, snapping up the elder Smurf into his mouth.

Brainy stared, shocked. "Papa!" He finally shouted. But then he blinked in surprise when he heard Papa shout in effort and a couple of the demon bear's teeth shot from the bear's mouth. Papa soon followed, tumbling to the ground and scrambling to his feet. Brainy took Papa's arm, helping him up as Mor'du broke free from his bonds. He roared at the two Smurfs, ready to swallow them whole. Papa wrapped Brainy in his arms, in a futile attempt to protect him, and they prepared for sharp teeth ripping their flesh apart.

_BAM!_

Papa's and Brainy's eyes opened to find themselves surrounded in a white bubble. Mor'du pounded on it, but each time he did only a dull _bam _rang out, sounding like a drum. Finally, a white blast shot into Mor'du, blasting him into the forest and causing him to disappear in the trees. The bubble disappeared, and Papa and Brainy looked behind them to see a Smurf, glaring fiercely at the spot Mor'du once occupied. But this Smurf wore a white robe, no shoes, and a set of feather wings sprouted from his back.

"Bad bear." Angel growled.

Brainy stared, unable to speak for a moment. "Wh-what and who are you?"

"A guardian angel, of sorts." Angel replied simply, helping Brainy and Papa to their feet. They jumped at a loud roar and turned when they heard a large mass crashing through the underbrush. "Both of you go. Hide in the village or the forest. I will take care of this."

"You can't fight that thing alone." Papa protested. "Let us help and we can—"

Angel suddenly shot Papa an uncharacteristic glare. "Not a chance. Now get out of here before I blast you out of here!" Papa blinked, but quickly ushered Brainy away. Angel turned to Mor'du as the demon bear approached. He stood tall and strong, readjusting his hat. "All right, you overgrown fuzz ball." Angel growled. "You want a piece of me?"

Mor'du roared loudly, rising up on his hind legs and glaring down at the Spirit Smurf below.

"Come and get me." Angel challenged.

* * *

"Kid!" Devil shouted. "Kid! Come on, Archer where are ya?!" He floated all around, not willing to walk even as a full-sized Smurf. He finally spotted Archer up ahead and disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappearing via another puff of smoke in front of Archer and causing her to stop.

"What do you want?" Archer demanded.

"Kid, ya gotta listen to me." Devil insisted.

Archer huffed, crossing her arms. "You got two minutes."

Devil took a deep breath. _I hope this doesn't kill me. _"Okay. Angel Smurf had a vision; the Smurfs are being attacked by a demon bear and they need your help. They can't beat that thing without you." He swallowed hard, looking very uncomfortable. "A…A…..An…Angel was….was…" He gulped and took a breath. "Angel was right you're needed in the village!" Devil's eyes widened and he suddenly clamped a hand over his mouth. He darted behind a tree and Archer's eyes widened at the sound of him retching. He continued to throw up for several minutes before slowly moving back to Archer. Even with red skin, he looked a little green.

"Jeepers smurfers." Archer blinked in surprise. "You okay?"

Devil sighed, holding his stomach. "I've never had to agree with that goody-goody before and then admit it out loud. Didn't think I could handle it."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Archer asked.

"I'll be fine." Devil nodded. "I just hope I don't have to say that again."

Archer looked down. "But you still agree with him? Angel, I mean. You think I should go back to the village?"

Devil adopted a frown similar to Grouchy's usual disgruntled look. "Hey, don't get too excited. I'm mostly concerned for my own wellbeing. If enough Smurfs are killed I die too. And this Spirit Smurf wants to live."

Archer laughed lightly. But her smile disappeared soon after. "Surely the Smurfs can handle themselves."

Devil sighed again. "Kid, I believe you're doing the right thing by facing Balthazar alone. He called you out, after all, by attacking your family. But right now, your family is being attacked and they need your help." Devil suddenly made another retching sound and ducked behind a tree to vomit again. Archer looked around, unsure what to do. Devil returned a few minutes later, groaning. "I seriously need a mint."

Archer stared at Devil for a moment. "What are my options here? Be honest."

Devil raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, you can either move on to continue your search for Balthazar now or you can go back to the village now and search for Balthazar later."

"And what do you think I should do?" Archer asked.

Devil gave a half scoff, half laugh. "You know my answer. I say go after Balthazar now while you have a chance. Angel's not here to give his opinion. In the end, neither of us can make you do anything. It's you who make the choices."

Archer stared at Devil for a moment, weighing her options. If she continued on, she could find Balthazar and stop him. She could even release his prisoners and the forest would be free. But if the Smurfs were truly in danger, and this Devil Smurf is telling her they need her help, then shouldn't she go home to her family, where she belongs? But she could feel it; she was close to Balthazar's hideout. If she could only find it, all this would be over. However, the Smurfs need her. She was their guardian, and she couldn't leave them hanging.

Archer's gaze shifted in the direction towards the village. "My choice, huh?"

* * *

**A/N: Translations for Brainy's spell:**

**Vignes enfermant – French, "Encasing vines"**


End file.
